


the iceberg theory

by commanderhedakru



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: “Mallory, when we win the cup will you at least attend the celebration with me?” Jessie really meant for that to be an insult, a way to show off her team and not at all a proposition of a date. Mal turned around and smirked, oh it was on.“Only cup you’ll get a hold of is the one you and i will be winning for UCLA Jessie, don’t feel as though you have to try and win this one to take me on a date though, all you have to do is ask..” Mal smirked and walked away when the midfielders face had turned white… or whiter.. pale will satisfy.





	1. the mess up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a continuation of a one shot i did, inspired by Playing for the Same Team. No idea where it's going but it'll most likely be the girls discovering themselves.
> 
> Bit of a background; they are in Brazil for the SheBelieves cup, i know it'll take place in the US but lets pretend y'all. Mal and Jessie haven't really played a season together yet (for UCLA), even though they have practiced together.

Alex sat back with Mal as she tried to explain to her the concept of the Iceberg Method and how it applied to the story her teacher had given her.

"why did you ask me again? Aren't you rooming with Christen? She's a Stanford grad." the forward pointed out and Mal rolled her eyes, the women sucked at teaching  
"Because.. all she talks about is Julie, Julie likes this, omg JJ is so funny , oh Mal look how cute this puppy Julie just sent me is." the younger player tried to mimic her roommate and quite honestly the squeal after the work puppy was right on point if you asked Alex.  
"Mal, they spend most the season together, they have obviously gotten costume to each other and found a comfortable rhythm. She is really just trying to show off her defender." Mal sighed and shook her head.  
"You'll see what i mean, now i need a break so i'll catch you by the pool." Mal smiled and changed.  
\-- --- --- -- --

Mallory sent a quick text to Moe, she wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping to someone. Without looking she grabbed their stuff.

“Gosh, i am so sorry i was busy texting and i should have been paying attention and now you might be hurt and i am sorry, i didn't mean to, i was distracted ..” she was going to keep rambling when she saw who it was and smiled softly. 

“It is alright Mallory, i was distracted myself. “ she nodded at the shorter midfielder. 

“Mal, i mean i am Mal not you.. you're Jessie, wow i am talkative today. I meant you can call me Mal, in a couple of months we’ll be back to being teammates ..” she said as she looked at the light eyes of the Canadian midfielder.

“That we will.” She smiles softly and grabbed her book looking at the other girls attire. “You know we play in a couple of weeks Mallory, you should train instead of.. party?” Mal rolled her eyes knowing the girl would definitely not call me Mal. 

“I am, i am training my socials skills, Fleming.” The shorter midfielder shook her head and smiled. 

“I believe those are quite impeccable , now your crosses? They could use some work. “ Mal pretended to be offended. 

“Now just because of that, when we win your sweet smelling money country looking .. ugh. I’ll score on your team. With a cross..” Jessie smirked from the corner of her lip. 

“Technically if you score on a cross it will be someone else's cross, proving nothing. However, if you cross the ball and they score then it is them who scored on my team, Mallory.” Mal narrowed her eyes. 

“See you on the pitch Fleming.” She walked away bothered, she could never really strike a nerve with the midfielder, she wasn't as bothered as she wanted to be and that bothered her. 

“Mallory, when we win the cup will you at least attend the celebration with me?” Jessie really meant for that to be an insult, a way to show off her team and not at all a proposition of a date. Mal turned around and smirked, oh it was on. 

“Only cup you’ll get a hold of is the one you and i will be winning for UCLA Jessie, don’t feel as though you have to try and win this one to take me on a date though, all you have to do is ask..” Mal smirked and walked away when the midfielders face had turned white… or whiter.. pale will satisfy. 

Mal saw Moe by the pool who was annoyed. 

“You took forever!”  
“You're so impatient Moe, i got held up by Alex. So have you gotten what i wanted ?”  
“Should i ask why i bought you a flower? Really Mal if you're that lonely i don't mind buying you flowers..” Mallory rolled her eyes. 

“It's not for me. Look over there, what do you see?” Mallory pointed across the pool and to the bar. 

“Easy, umn that's Julie and Chris looking at.. dog videos?” Mal sighed. 

“Do i have to do everything myself, i need the Moe that first figured out Hope’s feelings for Kelley to show up any time soon. Look again.” Moe looked closer, Christens hand rested on top of JJ on her knee and their laughed seemed to move their bodies closer. They would each take turns trying to be sneaky about looking at the other. It was becoming clearer. At some point a strand of Christens hair hand fallen out of place and JJ immediately tucked in behind her ear, her hand seemed to linger as her fingers softly graced the forwards shoulders softly. 

“OH MY GOD THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!” Mallory shushed her and pulled her behind an umbrella. 

“Be quiet! Jesus, i think even peter pan heard you.” 

“Mal, they like each other. Christen and JJ, they are like into each other.” mal rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, i know. So, us being the great teammates we are, are gonna help them realize it..”

“With a rose? “ Moe asked confused. 

“Exactomundo.” Mallory smiled proud of herself. 

“That's not how yo- nevermind. How exactly are you planning on doing this?” 

“Doing what?” They both jumped to find Kelley next to them. 

“Jesus, Kelley, you gave me a mini heart attack!” Kelley arched her eyebrow. 

“With your height, a mini heart attack is all you're ever gonna get Smalls.” Moe let out a chuckle. “Now, what are you kids planning and how can i get in on it ?”

“Moe is going to go tell JJ that Christen needs a dress because she is going out with us, which she isn't, and then i’ll leave this rose on Christen bed. She’ll think it's JJ so she’ll feel comply to get her one, she’ll come to me for advice,( probably not), but that's where you come in, you’ll tell her that it's best if she gets her something extra. Then JJ will feel like Christen likes her therefore she’ll confess her feelings. “

“That's a great plan kiddo, problem is, what if she doesn't confess her feelings ?” 

“Well aren't you a ray of positivity today, if so or when it happens we shall leave the imprint of our opinion on their minds so slowly by slowly they realize their feelings for each other.” Mal explained. 

“Or we could lock them in a room and make them accept their feelings..” Mal stared at Kelley. 

“How in your mind would you ever think that could work out?”

“I don't know okay, every time a couple is about to get together i give the idea and everyone gives me the same crazy look, i was hoping you'd go for it.” Kelley shrugged and Mal sighed. 

“Okay but that's like plan X, okay?” Kelley smirked. 

“I am in.” 

Much to the youngers intelligence and ego, the plan had worked out. Christen had not questioned the flower but instead gossiped to Kelley about it. Which ended up with Christen buying JJ her favorite flowers, quite rare and as Mal later found out, expensive to get too, only they were in Brazil so they weren't as exclusive but still, Press won major points. The plan was would flawlessly, that was until they invited Kling in. Piece of advice: never allow kling and Moe to be part of the same plan. They will mess it up. 

They had decided to upped their game so they took it to the next level, they created a scavenger hunt for Christen and JJ, each thinking the other had created it. Point of it was that at the end they’d find themselves alone, in a beach and with a rush of adrenaline, that and way too many flowers. That was until Kling confused the paper that she was supposed to give JJ with the address to an old “Haunted House’ she and Moe had planned to explore. Which brought them back to a crying Christen and a JJ that refused to talk because if there was anything that scared the defender was haunted house after being stood up. She felt played and quite honestly, Mal and the girls felt guilty. 

“We need to fix it, but we need help.”

“Are you crazy! They girls would kill us if they found out we were involved!” Kelley retorted. 

“Mal is right guys, it is our fault. We do need help.”

“But who do we ask?” Kling finally spoke up and questioned the group. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes shaking her head. 

“I know someone, but just know, i take no pleasure in this and i hate you all for making me do this.” Mal dragged her teammates to an unfamiliar hallway and knocked on a door. 

“Mal are you crazy? Do you even know who is there?” kelley questioned knowing this hotel was also shared by many of the other teams along with other people.  
The door opened to find Jessie Fleming, all 5 foot 3 inches in sweatpants and a hoodie. The played tilted her head. 

“I need you help, i did.. a thing and i need to fix it but i have no idea how. “ Jessie let the corner of her lip slightly lift before walking back inside. All hope left Mal, she didn't think the girl would be so harsh. They were about to turn away when the same girl came outside wearing a CANWNT shirt along with jeans and a hat. 

“So, what have you done now Mallory..” the girl fixed her hat on her hair and Mal turned back smiling. 

“I might have accidentally made two of my teammates totally hate each other..”

“Accidentally?”

“Mmhm”

“Did you trip and mess up their life?” The midfielder retorted and it made Kelley smirk while Mal huffed. 

“Okay, technically i did nothing wrong. It's all their fault. “ kling and moe gasped. 

“Pointing the blame elsewhere, how could i have expected less.” The girl smirked as she said in her soft mysterious voice. 

“Listen here baby Canada, i need you to work your Canada magic and fix it. Your money smells like maple syrup, you’re … you. I need you to work your leprechaun canadian magic and help me out here. Please..” she sighed disappointed, she felt really bad which made Jessie feel bad, she missed the smile on the goofy forward. 

“Fine, but only because your friends might be nice. Who is it?” 

“Pressy and JJ..” Jessie gave Moe and look telling her she would need a lot more than nicknames. “Sorry, i forgot. Christen Press, forward and Julie Johnston Defender. “

“Okay and what exactly did you do?” 

A day later they had caught up the younger canadian and figured out a plan. Kelley and Moe had one job and it was to find a way to get the forward and defender to the same place. Jessie and Mal were on preparation duties. 

“So, you know if i had chosen to not help you, it would have affected your team dynamic, therefore helping mine out. I hope you see i am giving you the upper hand here, Mallory. “

“I hope you see that you're allowed to use abbreviations..” 

“Fair enough. So, want to tell me why you decide to get yourself mixed up in someone else’s love life?” 

“It's Christen, she's like… a big sister to me and JJ deserves her. I mean, she is an actual cinnamon roll.”

“She tackled me during our last game, and grabbed my shirt might i add.” The canadian pointed out. 

“Okay yeah but that's cuz you don't know her, JJ is sincere and sweet and such a thoughtful person and she has been through so much and i feel like.. like i ruined my big sister's chance of happiness..” Mal felt herself tear up. Jessie sighed and dropped the blanket. She walked to the slightly taller girls side and lifted her chin. 

“You were making an effort to help. Your intentions were honest, and while yes, the plans semi derailed, you are fixing your mistakes. That is all she will care about. “ Mallory chuckles. 

“It is about not aboot, you maple syrup smelling leprechaun.” Jessie smirked. 

“Shut it, Pugh. We have a date to set.” She smiled and they laid the blanket and put a basket over it filled with food. 

Soon four o’clock came around and it was getting windy when both girls arrived. They shared a cold look and jessie shook her head. 

“I should go, this looks like a team moment.” Mal smiled and hugged the girl, yes she knew the girl liked her personal space, yes she knew the girl didn't do hugs unless it was during a goal celebration but did she care? Not one bit. Jessie left them. 

“Christen, Julie… we have something to say and we are going to start by apologizing. It wasn't our life but we still meddled, we are so sorry. Julie, truth is Christen didn't need the dress. I came up with that idea incase she said thank you for the flower. CP, it was us who left the flower. We wanted you to think it was JJ so you could admit your feelings. Truth is neither of you organized the scavenger hunt. We did, Chris, JJ didn't leave you. Kling gave her the wrong paper and sent her to another address. JJ, it wasn't a joke, Kling had written down the address to take Moe but she got confused and she gave it to you. Christen would never do that to you. We are so sorry guys … i get it, you’ll be mad but please know that..” Mal lowered her head in shame, she looked up to find JJ and Chris smirking, she frowned. “Guys?” JJ and Chris shared a laugh. 

“Oh you should have seen your faces! I can't believe you guys meddled in with us! Kelley!” The defender raised her hands in surrender. 

“Wait you guys don't hate each other ?”

“No! We could never. I mean sure, i almost got into a very awkward situation when i almost went off on a girl for hitting on JJ but your friend over there saved me from the embarrassment and made me realize that maybe all the feelings i had for JJ weren't just friendship. After the scavenger hunt incident i went to confront JJ , yesterday, and then i found Jessie. She told me to give you a chance to explain and saved me from the embarrassment of going all off on the girl. Later, i talked to JJ and we sort of pieced it together..” she reached for the blondes defender hand and intertwined their hands.  
“Mal, things could have ended so bad. You can't meddle in others life. I get it , we were stupid to not see it but still, had your friend not intervened JJ or i could have gotten hurt.” Press kissed the younger girl's cheek and scowed at the others. “You should have known better. Now leave, i have a beautiful date to enjoy.” The other left as quickly as possible while Mal caught up to Jessie. 

“So, my friend tells me i owe you big time ..”Jessie chuckles and shook her head. 

“It is getting quite chilly, Mallory. It would be best if i we headed back.” Mal nodded as they walked in silence. It was comforting, for someone like Mallory who wasn't use to not talking it was unfamiliar but soothing. For Jessie in the other hand, it was just how she had always been. Quiet off the field, she didn't dislike it, but she did enjoy the other girls bubbly personality. 

“Will you ever call me Mal?” Jessie tilted her head and looked at the other girls soft features. 

“Does it bother you i do not?” Mal rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Then, i guess you have your answer, do you not Casper the friendly forward ?” She said and traced the ghost scar on the girl's forehead as she softly chuckles. 

“Hope would like you… So would Tobin.. “ Mal smiled as they continued walking. 

“If this is your way of inviting me to your national team, i would politely have to decline.”

“What? No. I mean we’d be lucky to have you but you're baby Canada.”

“That make you baby USA, does it not?” Mallory shrugged and nodded. “Will we ever be more than rivals?” 

“That depends..” Jessie turned to the other girl. 

“On what exactly?” 

“If… when my team wins, they’ll be no big party i can invite you to but if we do or even if we don't, when this is over i would like to ask you out… like on a date? I mean you don't have to accept obviously, you don't have to feel bad. Oh god ,i just complete weirded you out did i? I am sorry-”

“You should be, i fear you might talk my ear off. I’ll go on a date with you Pugh, only if you stop rambling.” Mal smiled. 

A couple of minutes went by as their hand brushed together. 

“... so just for the record if i were to ask you, you’d say yes right?” Jessie chuckles. 

“As friends? Totally..” Mallory's face fell. 

“Oh...y-yyeah totally..” this caused Jessie to let out a soft laugh. 

“I am kidding, gosh you are gullible, when time comes i will happily agree to go out with you..” she smiled and kissed the girl's cheek as she left her in her room. 

So maybe she didn't totally dislike the Canadian player.


	2. she's american

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, whatever floats your boat.. What is your type?” Jessie stepped forward with the same confident she had only known in the field and tucked a piece of hair behind Mals’ ear.
> 
> “My age..” she let her fingers softly grace down her neck and along her jawline. “Smart..brilliant smile..incredibly annoying bubbly personality.." she let out a smile and softly held her chin before pulling back. “And most important, not American "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my typos! Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos.  
> Kind of a filler chapter.

Mallory clinked the pen, in out, in out… She sighed looking at her text books. She had to write an essay that was due in two days and at the moment she didn’t even had a rough draft, she thought about texting Alex but scuffed, she thought about Christen but she was shy around the girl after the other day's events so she went with the best and last option around; Jessie Fleming. Sure she had a team full of graduates but no one could help her like the canadian midfielder. Faster than she thought possible, she was dialing the midfielder.

“Hello?”  
“Ernest Hemingway is too confusing, why could he just say what he wanted to say? Why Iceberg theory? Was he even alive to watch the titanic incident ?”

“I do not know if this something only us canadians practice, but have you heard of pleasantries?” the striker smiles and sighed.

“Hello Jessie Alexandra Fleming how are you in this fine afternoon? Good, that’s great, oh what’s that? You want to help me with my english paper? That is so nice of you, i am in room 12A.” Jessie chuckles and shook her head.

“Give me ten minutes Pugh.” Mallory smiled and hung up the phone, she looked at her appearance and her eyes widen. See rushed to her closet and grabbed jeans with a jersey because at this point, she needed to do laundry. There was a knock at the door and Mallory looked at her phone, call ended 9 minutes ago. This caused her to roll her eyes, she will have to start calling her “the most”, because it is what she does. She opened her door and smile, she girl was wearing shorts with converse and a white shirt, a camera hung around her neck.

“Hi..” Jessie smiled and nodded.  
“Hey, sorry i was out exploring..” Mal smiled and allowed her inside.  
“Lucky, meanwhile i have been stuck here.” Jessie smiled and took a seat.  
“Okay, what do you have so far..” Mallory looked around sheepishly.  
“I wrote my name on it..” Jessie let out a small almost invisible smirk.  
“So Iceberg Theory..” Mallory took a seat and faced the girl, she tried to concentrate, she swears she did. Suddenly though, she realized how mellow the midfielders voice was. She noticed how softly she spoke, how carefully she delivered the information, how her lips would bring her in as they parted to pronounce “the”. 

“Mallory? Do you understand now?” This brought Mallory back into the world/  
“What? Oh yeah, totally..” Jessie sigh softly.  
“Okay so, pick your favorite love story..” she said softly knowing the girl was in love with romance novels. Mal thought about this one, there was a million and one she wanted to pick from, but only one she had seen up close.  
“Okay.. what now..” Jessie smiled.

“okay , Iceberg theory states that their love is captivating or entrancing because of the details the writer leaves out rather than the ones he chooses to write. What did you pick?”  
“Can’t say it, you can call them Kay and H..”  
“Okay, So the theory states that the author never really states why or when they fell in love, it is something that is a take away. Then let us say Kay breaks Hs’ heart-”  
“The other way around..” Mallory points out which causes the striker to earn a pointed look.  
“Not the point, but okay, when Kay's heart is broken, the author expresses her pain through superficial words. When they’d kiss the author would skip the senseless description of how their lips felt to how it made them feel. Do you understand now?” Mal hummed as she got to writing, she knew how to do this paper. At some point Jessie got up and this cause Mal to reach for her hand.  
“You can’t leave yet… what if i need help..” the canadian smiled softly.  
“You would be fine, you are a smart girl, not only that, i am not leaving. Simply, i am going to get you water so you get all the caffeine out of your system. It is unhealthy and unnecessary.” with her hand she grabbed the three cups of coffee that sat on the players desk. Mal smiled as she went back to writing while Jess moved around the small kitchen and brought her a bottle of water.

“Drink.”Mallory gave her a look and scuffed drinking.  
“Well thank you Misses Grey..” Jessie shot her a judging look.  
“Did you not read Hemingway due to being occupy with Fifty Shades of sexual?” Mallory rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“First of all, It is Fifty Shades of Grey, and of course not… i read it long ago.”

Both their heads turned to the door as Christen walked through the door humming, the older forward smiled as she saw Jessie.

“Hi! It’s good to see you again..” Jessie smiled and accepted the hug, leaving the younger forward mouth agaped. 

“I was just passing by, stopped to make sure this one got her work done.” Christen smiled and nodded.  
“That is very nice of you. Mal, Julie and i -along with Kel and Ash- we are going to grab lunch. Want to join?” before Christen even finished her sentence Mallory had put on shoes and was looking at the midfielder.

“You’re coming right?” Jessie shook her head.

“No, thank you. I have.. Stuff to do.” Mallory rolled her eyes.

“Okay, let me say it again. You’re coming, we’ve been doing this paper for an hour now, we both need to eat.”

“I agree with this one, you are more than welcomed to join. Mallory change out of your shirt please, let’s not make her feel left out.” Mallory rolled her eyes and slipped out her shirt without thinking it through. Jessie suddenly felt compelled to look but she knew better. She looked away and tried to forget how close the other girl was, so in reach. Mallory grabbed a long grey shirt and put it over her head picking her hair into a bun. 

“Lunch now?” Christen smiled and guided them out the room, Mallory walked next to Jessie.  
“Hey, i wanted to thank you for the help, i don’t know if i could have done it without you.” Jessie smiled and nodded.  
“You are welcome, Mallory..” Mal smiled, there was something about how Jessie said it, it was different. 

Soon they were joined by Kelley, Julie and Ashlyn who seemed to take to Jessie. They all soon got to the restaurant, all in conversation. 

“Jessie?” Jessie looked up to see Desiree and Sinclair. Jessie smiled and hugged the women.” What are you doing here?” They finally noticed the girls and said hello, Sinclair hugged the girls.

“We were about to go to lunch. Mal and Jessie were working on homework so i thought to at least feed her since Mal is not capable of being a good host.”

“Hey i was, she was the one that came in and threw away my cups of coffee!”  
“It was for your own good..” Christen smiled and looked the Canadian players.  
“Why don’t you guys join us for lunch?” the group soon found a table and found themselves laughing and sharing stories. Sinclair and Christen made sure to embarrass the younger girls. It was around nine when everyone left, leaving Mal and Jessie to walk around, per their suggestion.

“I had fun today, you guys are nicer off the field..” Mal smiled and looked at her, she watched the girl lick her lips and suddenly a shiver ran through the Canadian. Mallory cleared her throat and shrugged off her hoodie handling it to her.  
“Here.. it’s cold..” Jessie gave her a pointed look.  
“I will not be caught dead with a USA jacket..” Mal let out a laugh.  
“Don’t be a jerk and take it, you’re cold..” Jessie shook her head and as she shivered, really for living in Canada she shouldn’t be cold.. “Come on, i’ll wear your Canada sweater to one of our games.. You’ll get sick.” Jessie rolled her eyes and accepted the jacket, it was red with blue stripes on the shoulder.  
“I have a great immune system, i will let you know.”  
“Lies, you got a cold the second the storm hit two months ago in Cal..” Jessie scuffed knowing it was true.  
“Did not, come closer..” Mal gave her a skeptical look. “Kid, you will be the one that gets a cold and then i will have to put up with you blaming your lost on being sick..” 

“Are you say you wouldn’t take care of me?”

“Yes, Mallory it is exactly what i am saying, because i am offering to keep you warm and you refuse it.” Mal smiled and wrapped her arms around the midfielder.  
“Ya know.. If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask.”  
“Maybe you should get sick, perhaps you would resort to speaking less if losing your voice became an option..” Mallory tighten her hold on the midfielder.  
“Shut up, i have a beautiful voice..”  
“Actually, everyone and anyone that has ever heard you try and sing begs to differ..” Mal rolled her eyes.  
“Jerk, i have a great singing voice.” The midfielder had wrapped an arm around the strikers shoulder while the other had both her arms around her, to anyone they looked like a couple.  
“Do not, but if i was stuck in an island i would definitely take you. You could sing our food to death, i would never starve..” Mallory gasped and slapped her softly.  
“Please hand me my sweater with all its three world cups back.” Jessie laughed.  
“Nope, it is quite comfortable and warm.” Mal smiled as they walked around the city for a little longer and then back to the hotel, light jokes were made. Soon they found themselves outside of Jessie's room.  
“Thank you for today, i had fun, and you were right … JJ is a lot less… intimidating off the pitch..” Mal chuckles.  
“I’ll make sure to tell her you think she is nice, but she does have a girlfriend so i don’t think you have a chance.” Jessie let out a soft laugh.  
“She is not my type, Mallory but thank you for breaking down my hopes of dating someone like eight years my senior.”  
“Hey, whatever floats your boat.. What is your type?” Jessie stepped forward with the same confident she had only known in the field and tucked a strap of hair behind Mals’ ear.  
“My age..” she let her fingers softly grace down her neck and along her jawline. “Smart..brilliant smile..incredibly annoying bubbly personality.. “ she let out a smile and softly held her chin before pulling back. “And most important, not American , so please inform JJ that by process of elimination ; she is not compatible..” Mal cleared her throat and moved back, god , she hoped the last one was negotiable.  
“I am sure she’ll cry herself to sleep knowing she has no chance with the great Jessie Fleming..” they laughed softly.  
“I should go..”  
“Yeah it is pretty late and your room is so far away.” mallory smirked.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Fleming..”  
“I will be cheering for you from the bleachers..” Mal smiled and nodded.  
“So, you’ll be there to watch me play?” Jessie smiled and took her hand between hers.  
“Of course kid, you best kick Germany’s ass, show em how it is done.” Mallory pulled her into a hug and smiled.  
“Thank you..” They pull apart and Mallory started walking away when Jessie called her.  
“Your sweater ..” Mal smiled and replied. “Keep it and wear it to my game?” Jessie smiled and nodded.  
“Goodnight Mallory..give em a run for their money..” Mal smiled and went back to her room, tomorrow she had a pretty big game and all she could think about what impressing the Canadian. She soon fell asleep before hearing her phone.

From : Brady  
Hey babe, goodluck tmrrw. We’ll b wtching!  
Delivered 10:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brady, sounds like trouble to me, thank you for the lovely comments again.


	3. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Brady..”  
> “Hey Princess, told you i would see you today..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update..

Mal woke up around eight and made it by breakfast which was at 8:30. She was kind of nervous, i mean this was no game versus Ireland, this was a game against the second best team in the world, the olympic winners. She ate breakfast quietly, she finished and walked for the big window that face the stadium. Her breathing was uneven as she let out a breath, she had prepared for this.

“If i did not know any better i would think baby usa is nervous..” Mal turned around and smiled.

“Me ? Never, what’s nervous, it is not like i am starting for the one chance we get to redeem the name of the United States Women's National Team..”Jessie moved to stand and look out the window.  
“You have nothing to redeem, you are the number one team in the world..” Mal watched as jessie stared at the people that gathered and took a seat.  
“I know, but still for the first time in the USA , we didn’t even make it to semifinals. What if i mess something and it costs us the SheBelieves cup too?” Jessie took the forwards hands and looked at her in the eyes.  
“You get knocked down, you get up and try again. You girls got knocked down in 2011 and boy did you get up..” Mal sighed.  
“But we could have gotten a straight win, World Cup and Olys..” Jessie held her chin softly and made her look up.  
“It is about perspective Mallory, you did win 2012 olys and 2015 world cup, therefore you had a back to back win. This is without counting Algarve and SheBelives cups between those years. You are amongst the best players of this generation and they have chosen you to lead the next. If they have the faith in you to give you a starting position in this game then, you deserve it kid.” Mal smiled and nodded.

“You’re right.. It’s stupid..” Jessie shook her head at Mallory.   
“It is not, i am just as scared as you are..”  
“About your game?”  
“No, silly. About yours, Germany are rough players..” Jessie stated softly.  
“Jess, i can take care of myself. Careful Cananda, i might think you care.” Mallory smirked, a talk with the midfielder seemed to definitely boost her up.  
“Well, baby usa, all you have to do is ask if i do..” Jessie had stepped forward, Mal seemed stoned to her spot, she gulped and looked at the light eyes of the canadian.  
“Do you?” it was barely above a whisper and raspy; it scared her jessie would push away. The young midfielder opened her mouth to speak when Kelley bursted through the hallway.  
“Mal we have a surprise hurry, Hey Jess, good to see you..” They repelled as they looked to kelley who was skipping away. Mal cleared her throat.  
“Uh, come with? The girls seem to take a liking to you Fleming..” Jessie smiled and nodded, the opened the room and many people jumped up.  
“Surprise!” Mallory was in shock as she saw her family. She almost cried as she rushed and hugged her parents. Minutes later she was surrounded by family and her best friends. She had introduced Jessie and they all had quite literally forced a hug out of the girl.   
“You’re not the same Jessie from Canada are you? The one that pushed our Mal during their game..” Jessie had turned so red she might of matched her jersey before Mal’s mother burst out laughing. “Oh sweetie, we are kidding, our little Mal pushes right back too often.” They joked around for a couple of minutes before a knock was heard.  
“Mal, we got one more surprise..” Anika said smirking after a knock to the door. Anika walked to the door to reveal a tall young man, his skin was fair and his hair was blond, he was holding roses and it was the first thing Jessie noticed right along with his perfect smile, Jessie had a bad feeling about this guy.  
“Brady..”  
“Hey Princess, told you i would see you today..”


	4. light thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate storms, i mean i know it's common or whatever but i hate it just like i hate when people slam doors... It scares me, it's not a fear i anticipate like one from an injury; it is a fear that just creeps up and surprises me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day because well.. storm is approaching. Please excuse my typos, i am too excited for this story and sometimes i miss things.

_ “Mal, we got one more surprise..” Anika said smirking after a knock to the door. Anika walked to the door to reveal a tall young man, his skin was fair and his hair was blond, he was holding roses and it was the first thing Jessie noticed right along with his perfect smile, Jessie had a bad feeling about this guy. _

_ “Brady..” _

_ “Hey Princess, told you i would see you today..” _

Mallory watched as he hugged her and kissed her cheek, she did not expect to see him here.

"Aren't you happy Mal?" Mallory nodded and started talking to friends and stayed away from him as possible. Soon they had to part ways, Mal didn't get to see Jess until she was in the locker room fully dressed. Kelley appeared and tapped the younger players shoulder.

"Hey, someone is here to see you.. it's Fleming." Kelley smirked and nudged her. Mallory walked outside the locker room to find the midfielder.

"Hey.. what are you doing here?" Jessie turned around and looked at her from head to toe.

"Hey, i wanted to wish you good luck, it's training out there. " Mal smiled when she notice Jessie was wearing her jacket.

"Thank you.. shouldn't you be taking a seat ready to watch me kick ass.." Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Christie got it."

"Rampone?" Mal asked confused making Jess shake her head.

"Sometimes i wonder how you got into UCLA?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? It's all in the great looks." They laughed softly before Jessie leaned in and kissed over the girls little ghost scar.

"Good luck, casper the friendly forward." Mal smiled and went back to her team. There were rumors that Hope was there but no one had actually seen her, always the mystery; Mallory could see why Kelley liked her. It was that unreadable face, it was the thrill to see something no one else does.

They soon walk put and they sing the Star Spangled Banner, traditions are done and not after the whistle is blown. Right off the bat, you could see how the game was going to go. Not five minutes in, rain started messing up their visions and soon tackles weren't as clean, which is how KRAHN ended up with a yellow card ten minutes in. No real breakthrough was happening; Mallory, Alex and Carli were the perfect trio up top but something wasn't clicking. The first scare came at minute twenty-four, as did the first red card. It was a simple play, Moe had lost a ball to, Germany midfielder, Simone Laudehr who had gotten pass Carli and sent a give and go to PoPP who sent it to Mandy as a volley; not paying attention to the player, ash came off her box only to be met with the strikers cleats to her forehead. For a good three minutes the game stopped and Alyssa was substituted. Germany was being more than physical, they were pushing and pulling and fouling. Mal hit the ground like three times and each time it knocked the air off of Jessie, who was driving Sinclair crazy.

"Jessie lets go for a walk."

"No, i need to stay, did you see that tackle! that was unnecessary . They are going to hurt- uhm they are going to hurt USA, they are playing dirty." SInclair looked at the girl.

"Jes, keep it together, Mallory can take care of herself. " Jessie gulped and avoided her mentors stare. "look at me.." Jessie looked up. "She will be alright, even if she isn't, she has you.."Jessie nodded and went back to the game. After half time Mallory felt like she had more energy than ever, they had finally gotten one goal while she got an assist, she felt on top of the world and immediately tried to find Jessie in the crowed but it was too packed, they were in minute 77', she thought they had it sealed. That was until what she called the 7 minutes of hell. Kling had gotten injured and a sub had to be called in; Kelley O'Hara. Then, not far after Alyssa had been given a warning. Last but not least came the free kick given to Germany, minute 87 and Germany is on top of the box, without thinking Alyssa came out of her box and dove for the ball knocking the player inside the box.. A red card for the keeper and a penalty for Germany, USA without a keeper. That was until the referee called time and suddenly the stadium cheered louder, the rumors were true as bright blue eyes met Kelley's from across the field.

"Hope.." everyone turned as the women walked to Kelley.

"hey Squirrel, miss me?" Kelley gulped as she was stuck in place. She looked down to see Hope had placed her gloves on kelley's hand.

"Me? No, pick Tobin or something, someone tall i am barely 5'6.." Kelley felt herself being pulled aside. "W-why didn't you tell me you were here? why are you here?"

"It looks like Popp is going to take the penalty, it is the last play, she tends to favor her left, her hips will be facing right so look at her leg." She grabbed the confused defender hands and wrapped the gloves. "Remember these.." Kelley looked down and gulped."London 2012, you got throw in my backline kid and i had no idea what to do with you.. if you think you need to dive you dive, make a triangle and keep your arms hard. As a keeper you need to be sure of yourself.. "Kelley gulped as she loosed at her wrist. "Solo 1," she nodded and looked up.

"Y-yeah, i got it." The team patted her back and they got in position. Kelley tried her best solo stare but the goal seemed so much bigger, but she knew one thing, she knew her team needed the save. Just like being an amazing defender when the team needed her to be, Kelley pulled through and soon the girls piled up as she dove to her left and pushed the ball against a post 1-0 and they move on to play next match winners. The girls hug and Mal ran to the bleachers as she saw Jessie, she was however interrupted by the crowd.

 

**Hours laters after celebration**

The storm did not stop, there was still a week till Canada's game versus England, so it wasn't a worry. What did worry Mallory was that the thunder didn't stop and Chris seemed to still not be back from movies with Julie today, something about a night out. Mallory's parents were staying five floors over since the first four were for teams. She wrapped herself tight in a blanket and decided to close her eyes and count to one hundred, which seemed impossible since she lost count every time lightning hit. She wasn't scared, she just hated thunder, specially since she had broken her charger and she had no way of calling Christen.  A knock came to the door making Mal flinch but she sighed, "Finally she is back.." She got up and answered to find Jessie holding two bags.

"Jessie? wha-whats up?"

"You are not answering your phone Mallory, you had us scared. Christen called me, i should get back to her , where is your phone? You always have it with you." Mallory noticed the crinkles on the midfielders forehead and her tone, she had been worried.

"I broke my charger and i can't find one, i've been here. Did you talk with Pressy? is she okay? where is she?" Jessie walked in and to the kitchen putting the bag down.

"Stuck in a motel, storm is pretty bad. She mentioned you did not take well to storms so i came to check and brought you something to eat. " Mal closed the door and walked inside.

"Thanks? Look i'm sorry i didn't answer, were you occupied?" 

"Me? No, its storming and i room alone. Now, how is your leg, you fell pretty hard back there.." Jessie looked at the girl who was wearing sweats and a nike shirt.

"Really? you're not going to say anything about the assist?" Jessie looked up and smiled at a confused Mal.

"Congratulations, but you are Mallory Pugh, there is not a team that stands a chance against you Baby USA, we have discussed this before. Now, you bed rest and eat while i call Christen and go get you my charger.." Jessie was half way out the door when Mal spoke up.

"I hate storms, i mean i know it's common or whatever but i hate it just like i hate when people slam doors... It scares me, it's not a fear i anticipate like one from an injury; it is a fear that just creeps up and surprises me.."Jessie sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, i will send Christen a quick text while you pick what movie we watch. Just... no chick flicks.." Mallory smiled softly as they walked to the bed. Jessie took a seat in front of the tv while Mal sat on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting your roommate?" the midfielder said looking up, the striker sighed and shook her head.

"I meant on the floor, this bed is perfectly capable of fitting us both.." Jessie made an 'oh' expression before she got up and got in bed with her.

"16-teen love? I thought i mentioned the no chick flick rule?" Mallory shrugged as she continued to eat what jessie had brought her. 

"You did, i chose to ignore it. Thanks for this, i was starving.." while kicking the covers Mal winced and Jess noticed. 

"Come on, let me see it.." Mal sighed as she moved her sweats up to reveal a dark bruise.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a bruise.. " Jess sighed and got up walking to the kitchen and came back with ice. "Oh come on, i hate ice, we are frienemies. it's unnecessary ." Jessie however didn't hear her as she placed the ice softly over mallory's leg and lifted it with a pillow. "Jess come on.."

"I will watch this movie and you will ice it, as we do, the world would not stop at its axis; therefore, we will be alright, less whining more eating. If you eat all your food you will grow and be big." Jessie smirked as she used the common excuse given to kids, this made Mallory groan.

"I've peaked.. which is sad, but then again, you're shorter."

"I am not."

"Are too, i looked it up."

"Okay fine, by an inch which is nothing.."

"It is still a while inch.." the midfielder scoffed.

"Barely, now what exactly were you doing looking me up?" Mallory suddenly stopped chewing.

"Uh, reference? ... hey you looked me up too! how else would you know it was by an inch."

"Because that seems to be hoe much taller your ego is from you, eat." Mal gasped and narrowed her eyed.

"i'll have you know it's not an inch taller.." Jessie arched her eyebrow.

"It is not?"

"No.. last time i checked it was two inches shorter than yours therefore three above my height.." Jessie smirked.

"You suck at Math and jokes, sad to see , American but than again; Am i surprise? Nope." and that was how jessie ended with ice down her jersey and a pain in her stomach from laughing. They laid on the bed still in small giggles while mal sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hear that?" Jessie turned to look at the striker as she put the last ice back in the zip lock bag.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing.."

"You are going to have to be less cryptic, gossip girl.."Mal gave her a pointed look.

"I mean the storm.. it's gone.." Jessie smiled and looked outside to find only rain.

"Guess my job here is done.."

"It isn't, you can't leave until Chris is back.. Please?" Mallory gave her the best puppy eyes before the midfielder groan and caved in.

"Fine, scoot over and no cuddling, i do not do cuddling.." Mal smiled and raised her arms in defense.

"Whatever you say, grumpy." Soon lights were off and the girls rested side by side. An hour passed and Jessie could not go to sleep, the pillows smelled like the young forward and her body was craving her touch, not long after she found hands wrapped around her waist and breathing near her neck. She wanted to push her away, but god the girl was so warm and it made her heart skip the same beat it skipped when she scored, it made her... happy. She sighed and played with the girls' fingers. 

"What are you doing, kid... This is not how it is supposed to go, you need to stop making me do these things. I am not one to stick to be your lightning buddy nor do i... cuddle or bring you food.. I do not do the worrying or the carrying.." She sighed and kissed over the ghost scar. "Goodnight, Casper the friendly forward... sweet dreams." And as if she was what was missing, the Canadian player closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the amazing comments, they all make me smile so much so thank you.


	5. in for the deep end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this made the Americans heart skip a beat. She wasn’t oblivious, she knew what was happening and did not want to stop it. She didn’t feel like pushing the Canadian away, she remembered Brady but she also remembered never having felt this. It was a gravitational pull to the girl, to the girls smile and to her laugh. She gulped and smiled, there was no stoping it nor denying it, nor did she want to..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so they are only a game away from the final , at this point Germany and England had already played along with Canada vs Germany. It comes down to England vs Canada to decide who goes to the final. I thought i should explain that, anywayy please excuse my mistakes, i wanted to update for you guyss.

Mallory can’t tell when Christen walked in, even though the girl tripped over her own feet, nor did she wake up when the flash and sound of a camera woke Jessie up. She can however pinpoint the second the secured arms left her waist, she can’t tell you it was 6:25 but she can tell you she woke up to an empty bed knowing that no matter if she had woken up when her alarm had sounded she wouldn’t have been able to catch the hazel eyes. She went through her day, celebrating with her family and teammates. She tried everything to escape and see Jessie but every time she could get away from either group the other would find her. It was around 3 that she was able to escape, Brady had been on her and Anika kept asking way too many questions. She went to change her shirt and bumped into Desiree. 

“Hey stranger, Jflem is by the pool, they are having a ‘spa’ day.” Mal smiled.  
“Actually.. Would it be okay if i came with ?” Melissa came into view and smiled.  
“Could you please? Jessie refuses to come into the pool..” Mel smiled and nodded.   
“I’ll change and meet you down there.” She immediately changed into a sports bra and shorts. When she walked down to the pool she looked up to find Jessie reading a book by the poolside, she rolled her eyes and walked to her.

“A book by the poolside? Be thankful you are Canadian, Kelley would have splashed the writing away..”Jessie looked up and an off guard smile creeped up the second she saw Mallory. It’s not that she had missed the girl the last few hours .. she was just getting use to not seeing her all day. Laughs were heard from the pool making both girls look just in time to see Sinclair push Melissa in making Jessie scuff.  
“Barbarians..” Mal on the other hand laughed.   
“Come on fleming, let join them.. Hey this is me, offering to spend time with a bunch of Canadians…” Diana swam up to them.  
“Hey, Mal, Jflem, we’re playing Chicken Fight get in.”  
“I am not playing with you animals.”Mal sat next to her and gave her the biggest puppy eyes.  
“Can we please play? Pleasee?” Jessie groaned and nodded.  
“Fine, one fight though..” Mal did a fist bump with Diana who went to Wilkinson as the American dove into the pool followed by the midfielder.   
“Okay so it’ll be Melissa and i” spoke Sinclair. “Mathenson and Sophie, Baby America and our Jflems , Ella and Erin. May the odds be ever in your favor!”   
Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to Mal.

“Top or bottom?” Mal scuffed.  
“Jes, we’re going to the deep end, unless you’re planning on wearing floats i don’t know how it work for you to carry me..” Jessie smacked her shoulder softly.   
“It’s one inch, shut it, America..I am about to go up against Sinclair for you, my height is not a joking matter..” Mal smiled and done underwater and lifted her onto her shoulders.  
“Hold on tight grumpy..” Soon they teams were laughing and pushing each other, it came to Tancredi and the babies.   
“J stop, fight like a -”  
“An American..” Mallory finished her sentence as Sinclair let out a laugh.  
“I refuse to, i am a pacifist” Mallory smirked.  
“Im not ..” Soon Baby America had launched herself falling on top of the older players and they all went down. They resurfaced laughing and soon a discussion on who had won erupted.  
“You guys went down first.”  
“Okay but since you jumped on us.. You lost your footing first therefore, you lose..”  
“I think not..” Mal said between laughs. “Jess back up here..” Jessie shook her head laughed.  
“You’re on your own, i am not going against my captain..”  
“But i’m your teammate! Your lightning buddy! Your comrade, trader..”They all burst out laughing.   
“Jess needs a lighting buddy now?” her teammates started teasing her as they laughed along. Mal jumped on Jessie's back .  
“Oh yeah, she sleeps with a teddy bear too!” 

“Do not! Those are lies made to destroy me. Let go of me you American leech.” Sinclair smirked at Melissa knowingly and walked away.   
“I am not a leech you leprechaun ..” Jessie gave up and stopped trying to push her off.  
“Hey, at least i stand with money at the end of a rainbow..” Mallory rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
“Hey, that money will smell like maple syrup, you can keep it..” Jessie rolled her eyes.  
“The smell is not that strong okay?” Jessie swam to the other end of the pool and Mal got off. “How was your day?” She said and fixed Mal’s hair behind her ear, this made the Americans heart skip a beat. She wasn’t oblivious, she knew what was happening and did not want to stop it. She didn’t feel like pushing the Canadian away, she remembered Brady but she also remembered never having felt this. It was a gravitational pull to the girl, to the girls smile and to her laugh. She gulped and smiled .

“It started off sad since someone left me to wake up alone but she kind of made up for it..” Jessie smiled.  
“She made it up to you huh..” Mal smiled and nodded “Well, i am sorry she left.. I was thinking.. We could go on this trail i heard about, we play England in two days and i kind of want to be alone.” Mal smiled and nodded hugging the girl .  
“Of course, i’d love to..” 

 

“Mallory!” Mal froze when she looked up to find her mother, Kelley and Christen looking pissed.  
“Shit, i forgot to text them..” Jessie had pulled away and stood up as they walked to group of women.  
“Mallory, we have been looking all over for you! You disappear without so much as a text and leave us scared out of our minds! Mallory Diane Pugh, lets go!” Mal gulped and looked at Jessie.  
“I am so sorry Mrs. Pugh, it’s my fault, my team and i we brought her here. We got pulled into the pool and forgot to text you, my sincere apologies..” Jessie offered an apology smile and Mal watched as her mother was entranced with the girls soft words and perfect smile. It was something she had never seen before, when her mother was mad there was no charming your way into her good side but all it took was the Canadian to smile. Her mother sighed before looking at Mallory.

“Please don’t ever do this again, we were so scared. Why don’t you say your goodbyes..” Mal nodded and hugged the team before getting to jessie, she pulled her close and kissed her cheek softly.  
“Thank you for talking to her..” She whispered softly and gave her one final squeeze before the girl nodded and pulled back. Mallory left with her mother and Kelley stayed behind staring at the midfielder. She let out a soft smile and motioned and pulled the girl to take a seat by the now empty pool.

“You like her..”Jessie looked up and back to the water.  
“Do i?”  
“Oh it wasn’t a question, more like a statement you can feel free to argue.. But the way you look at her.. I use to look at someone like that once.” The midfielder looked up.  
“What happened..”Kelley sighed.   
“She was scared, scared of people.. Or ,alike yourself, of herself … She let her pride get in the way and now here we are..”  
“She’s married..” Kelley looked at Jessie.  
“Mal? No, w-”  
“Hope, she is married..She broke your heart when she got married.. Kay and H..” Kelley looked at her confused, jessie elaborated; “I was trying to explain the iceberg theory to Mallory, i asked her to pick her favorite love story and she said she picked the one between Kay and H. She did not say it was yours but.. It is , is it not?” Kelley nodded staring into a distance.   
“Yeah, she was scared of what it meant to be with someone who actually loved her.. She was scared because i was.. Young and wild but let me tell you something , kid; i loved her then and i love her now.. If you like so one you tell them, you say it loud even if you’re scared it’ll hurt, even if you’re scared it’ll burn your life to the ground you tell them, otherwise you’ll watch them marry someone that can’t love them..” Kelley smiled and sat up. She patted the younger players head. 

“Go to sleep, i expect to see you in the finals..” Kelley smiled at jessie and went back to her room leaving the Canadian deep in thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, am i the only one that has a bad feeling about the NWSL next year? so many players are leaving.. Thank you for the amazing comments, they truly inspire me. Thank you for the kudos, you are the best!


	6. heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie doesn’t remember a time she had been this happy, it was crazy to think that holding Mallory or just kissing the girl made her feel happier than winning an olympic medal. They were two different milestones but no sundown, cup or medal seemed as appealing as the concept of always being around the girl.

Mallory to Christen and JJ cuddling on their bed, she smiled.  
“Morning guys..” They smiled and invited her over, still half asleep she crawled under their blanket and rested her head on Christens’ lap.Softly, the older forward ran her fingers through Mals hair.

“Jessie passed by..” without noticing Mallory smiled at the mention of the midfielder. “She said something about needing to talk to you?” Mal opened her eyes and smiled.  
“No idea what it could have been.. They play England tomorrow.. She is probably nervous, i mean they did tie with Germany last time..” JJ looked the forward analysing her features. She noticed the shy smiles from the players and just how close they had gotten.  
“Well i am sure they will do good, she is a headache for the backline, i tell you that from experience..” Mallory smiles softly remembering her talk with Jessie.

“Yeah, you’re pretty hard on her too. She does however think you are very nice.. Off the field.”

“Hey, i am the one that has to run after her, that girl can score..”Mallory smile, she felt a sense of pride, that was her Jessie. It was her friend.. The girl that sped up her heart with a smile and her teammates liked her; therefore she had the right to sit there and gloat at how great her Jessie is.

“Yeah she can, can’t she.. I have a feeling they’ll make it..” Mal frowned and looked away from the window she had been staring out of and up to the girls who were cuddled into each other.  
“She’ll play against us..” JJ understood the underlying question.

“And she’ll try and score just as hard as you will.. “ Christen watch their interaction and being the oblivious person she was, did not understand why it was so stranger for the younger girl, i mean her friends player for different Universities, what was different? Not even Mallory herself fully comprehended what was different this time.

“But what if she loses.. “

“Well Mal, someone has to. It’s kind of like when Pride played Spirits, Ash didn’t play any less good because it was Ali’s team. If Chris and i played for different team i wouldn’t play bad just because i might hurt her feeling if my team wins..Plus you’ve played against friends before..”

“I know, i know i just.. This time it feel, i.. I am just being weird.. Is it strange that i don’t want anything to ever make her sad?” Mallory looked at the soft blue eyes as the defender shook her head, they both understood the question that Mallory wanted to ask, is what i feel strange?

“No, Mallory, i think when we care about someone in the way you care about her.. We never want to see them in pain, and less to be the reason for it..” Mallory smiled and tackled JJ in a hung.

“Hey, trator! “

“Sorry Chris, im taking JJ for myself..” They laughed together and a knock came to the door. “I’ll get it, i hope you guys ordered breakfast!” Mallory yelled as she opened the door. She was wearing her pink pajamas and her hair was a complete mess. She smiles as she saw jessie behind the door.

“Hey you..”  
“Mal, hey i -uh, it was not my intentions to disturb you, i-i should go..” Mallory reached over and held her hand.  
“Hey, i was already awake, come in, we were just watching tv..” Mal smiled softly, she could tell the canadian was nervous, i mean she did have a big game tomorrow, and she had helped her so much last time Mal felt like should do something for her.

Jessie came in and stayed to have breakfast with the other couple, the midfielder found herself laughing to the point of tears and smiling till her face hurt as they told childhood stories.

“Okay so wait you were chasing a chicken.. Why were you chasing a chicken, Mallory?” Christen asked never having heard the story of Mals first injury.

“Hey it was like a baby chicken… a chick..” Jessie smirked.  
“Mallory Pugh, chasing chicks since 2001…” the midfielder smirked as she high fived JJ proud of her reference, Mallory gasped and placed her hand over her heart, faking hurt.   
“THAT’S INCORRECT… i’ve been chasing chicks since 1998, my first deed as a baby was to wink at the cute nurse..” Mallory smirked proud of herself while jessie rolled her eyes.  
“You probably just had something in your eye, you are not that good of a flirt anyway..” Jessie smirked staring at the brown eyes challenging her, all this while JJ watched with a smirk.  
“Because you’re any better?” 

The banter went on for a while before Mallory was dressed, she wore a transparent white shirt, a bikini under, along with shorts, sandals and a hat. She turned to look at Jessie.

“Okay, i know i have the most amazing teammates in the world but.. Come i have something planned for us..” Jessie frowned but got up and , shockingly , hugged the girls. Before Mal walked out JJ pulled her aside.

“It’s okay, i know it’s scary and complicated but good things need to be fought for okay? Chris and i will cover with your parents but please text us every once in a while.. Don’t hurt her, she has a game tomorrow and last but not least do you need money? I don’t have cash but you’re more than welcome to take my card..” Mallory smiled and pulled her into a tight hug blinking away the tears.

“Thank you, JJ… Thank you so much and it’s okay, i got it.. “ She kissed her cheek and smiled. “Chris is very lucky to have you..” JJ and Mal looked back to the women who sat wearing a Santa Clara ‘Johnston’ shirt and reading a book, they smiled and shook their heads. “She’s oblivious isn’t she?” Julie laughed.

“Hey! she is innocent and , for a Stanford grad, a bit slow when it comes to life..” Mal smiled. “Now go, your girl looks anxious..” Mal smiled and nodded, she grabbed her backpack and found Jessie.

“Ready to go?” Jessie nodded.

After a two hour taxi ride they had made it, it was a big hotel that was deceived by mountains. Jessie had spent the ride taking pictures of the views and occasionally of Mallory, while the other girl sang along with the driver to The 1975 or whatever crazy music came on. Jessie had never been so amuse to hear such out of rhythm singing. She even joined a couple of times. Of course she spent the ride whining and pestering Mallory about their destination, Mal chose to ignore her every time just so she could see her reaction. So of course when the girl saw the hotel covered by mountain Mallory snapped a picture and smirked saving it. She paid the taxi and grabbed her bag as she dragged Jessie inside by the hand. She walked to the front desk and smiled politely.

“Hi, reservations for Mallory Pugh..” The women did her best to understand her english and got them sorted out handing them two card. As they got in the elevator Jessie finally spoke up.

“What’s all of this?” Mal smiles and chuckles.

“Well i got us ticket to see this three day tour but since your game is tomorrow, i heard they have a pretty cool view and they throw mean local parties. I know you’re into other cultures and don’t worry i talked to Melissa and Sinc, they are on board as long as you don’t do too much. Hence why we aren’t hiking today..” Jessie continued to stare at the girl studying her features. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The girl had just finished rambling, it made Jessie dizzy; Mal actually listen to her, she had gone out of her way to do this so she was ready for tomorrow, the hotel was a beauty and she thought in that moment she might just burst of happiness. There they stood in front of a big window that faced their bed with a view of a breathtaking waterfall yet all the canadian saw was the older girl.

“Please say something.. We can go back.. I-i it was soon and i didn’t ask but last night i just knew you would be nervous and i thought it would be nice but i didn’t ask-” Jess crossed their space and without thinking press their lips together. With a hand on her waist and the other on slighting holding her cheek , with eyes closed yet hopeful, the midfielder pressed her lips against the tan girls. Almost immediately she felt Mallory respond, without knowing she let out a breath she had been holding. Mallory recovered from the shock and kissed back with a smile; Jessie's lips were so soft and all she wanted to do was kiss them, suddenly the waterfalls did not seem as exciting as the midfielders lips or her sweet strawberry smell. They slowly parted away and barely moved an each from each other, there was no regret nor apologies to be given, both still had their eyes closed trying to savor the moment; however it was Jessie who first opened them to find a soft smile on the striker.

“Mal… open your eyes..” Mallory softly fluttered her eyes open and she looked into hazel ones, they remained in silence, neither wanting to break apart.  
“You called me Mal..” the forwards voice was raspy as she swallow, her throat was dry and her heart was beating like crazy. Jessie let out a goofy smile before shaking her head.  
“I did , didn’t i..” Mallory smirked.  
“You said didn’t… you used an abbreviation.” Jessie rolled her eyes.  
“Has anyone every told you just how much you talk?” Mal smirked and leaned in but left her space for Jessie to decide, the midfielder closed the gap smiling. 

After getting themselves together they walked out; each had a backpack with water bottles and towels, a smile seemed to hang from the girl's lips as they held hands. It seemed so childish of them, to just be charmed by holding someone's hand, but it made their hearts skip a beat whole simultaneously making them beat faster than before. The first thing they did was go through a trail, one which had Mallory paranoid.

“Mal for the last time, some tiger will not just jump out, you think this would be opened to tourist if there were tigers? Plus you chose this place” Jessie shrugged as she continued to take pictures, then they heard a shuffle behind them .

“Oh god, we are dead it is over, i will never win a world cup before dying.” Mallory had let go of Jessie’s hand and had jumped on her back, the canadian herself was scared but soon turn around to find four other teenager , Jess rolled her eyes.  
“Mal, stop being dramatic and open your eyes..”  
“Listen here leprechaun i refuse to look into the eyes of the beast that will tear me apart and have me for lunch.. I am small! I’ll be an appetizer.” She heard different laughs before opening her eyes and realizing it was just four other people she let out a deep sigh before climbing off the canadian. “Phew, see Jess nothing to worry about.” Fleming rolled her eyes and shook her head. Mallory waved at the new comers. “Hi, I’m Mallory.” The teenagers smiled and waved back. They introduced themself's ; Jammie was the tall and had blondish hair with blue eyes that matched his Australian accent. Then came a familiar face, she swore she had seen this girl before.  
“Hey, I’m Brianna Cope..” Jessie extended her hand and met the girl as did mallory.  
“ I know you from somewhere..” Brianna smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, you’re the kid that plays with Kelley right?” Mal smiled and remembered.   
“You’re the surfer she and Ash went to Costa Rica with!” Soon they chatted up and she introduced them to Avery,a handsome tan green eyed 20 year old and Dani, a blue eyed softball turned surfer. Mallory had laughed about it.

“Well, I’m Mallory and this is Jessie, she plays soccer for the Canadian team. She is amazing and also my teammate back in UCLA..” Jessie smiles and soon the group continues on the trail. Jessie and Mal would sneak smiles at each other; it was clear that the group had three couples; Jessie and Mal, Brianna and Avery and Dani with Jammie. No one really question the relationship of the girls; they were holding hands and everyone assumed they were dating so the girls did not interact any different. They got to the beach side and walked to rent paddle boards.

“Okay so in order for the race to be fair girls paddle guys … sit there and try looking cute..” Mallory stated which made the group laugh and the boys faked being offended. They got to the locker rooms and changed, Mal smiled when she noticed how out of her element jessie was and how much fun she was having chatting up with the girls about sports and surfing, even though the Canadian knew nothing about it. They walked out to find the boy out , waiting for them. 

“Took you girls long enough, bet you it was Mal the last to be done.” Jessie laughed and wrapped her arms around the striker who looked slightly offended knowing it was true. She kissed her cheek.

“But it was worth it because you look bewitching..” Mal smiled and stuck her tongue out at the group. Soon they were in their boards trying to fit so they can finally start their little competition.

“Jess, i am paddling, Sincy would kill me if i made you do any work out. That was her one rule.”

“But you are you! You will get distracted by the jelly fish..”

“Pfft i will not!.. Only if they are pretty.. Im kidding if anything you’ll be what distracts me so keep those eyes away from me if we want to win..” Jessie smiled kiss her fast before pulling away.

The race started and if even by a close call, Mal and Jess did win therefore the boys had to paddle them back which caused brianna to have to paddle twice. As soon as they made it back to the side of the island they had started in it was 6 and the sun was going down, they had agreed to meet back at the main beach for a traditional bonfire as the sun would set at around 7 that day. They took the trail back together making small jokes. The bigger half of the group told stories about surfing while the soccer players told their own stories. It was like how at 6:30 they had decided to join a pick up game that was happening at the beach. A bunch of natives were playing and did not mind to see their game to be expanded. Mallory, even though she was wearing comfortable back shorts with a crop top did join the game, halfway through they had stuck brianna as goalkeeper, this was after Jessie got the genius idea of making a goal box from wood, Mallory will never forget the proud smile of the canadian after she saw the finish product. It was around 7:15 when Mallory excused herself and Jessie; she dragged her through some stairs that led to the top of a small cliff.

“Mal, i know my team just won yours but pushing me off of here is not wise..” Mallory turned around rolling her.  
“Funny.. Sit down.. I have one last thing to show you..” They both took a seat near the cliff as Jessie held mallory’s hand she saw what mallory wanted to her to see; the most beautiful sun down of her life. The ripples of water had turned shades of pink and purple as the sky reflected serenity and the sun hid behind the deep water.

“I know we don’t have your camera here and you love pictures but that what this is for..” Mallory pulled out her phone and handed it to Jessie. Jessie smiled and turned the camera to face them and took a picture of them both, faces squished together and smiles brighter than the sun. The next one was one of Jessie’s favorite, Mallory had wanted to take the picture, claiming her extremities were longer, Jessie was smiling as Mallory look to be reaching for the phone, wind against her hair and smiles that seemed to make the most beautiful sundown jealous. 

Soon they were back with the group as they sang songs around the fire and did ridiculous dances moves. Jessie doesn’t remember a time she had been this happy, it was crazy to think that holding Mallory or just kissing the girl made her feel happier than winning an olympic medal. They were two different milestones but no sundown, cup or medal seemed as appealing as the concept of always being around the girl. 

It was around 9:30 when the group had said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers with a promise to meet up sometime soon. The girls walked back to their room in a nice inviting silence. Mallory was the first to shower , followed by Jessie. 

“Mal.. can you pass me another towel please? “ The canadian waiting before speaking up again. “Mal?” Jessie wrapped her towel around herself and walked out to find Mallory fast asleep in their bed. She smiled and grabbed a towel, she finished drying her hair and walked outside, turning everything off she crawled into bed with the girl; Not long after she felt arms wrap around her. She smiled and kissed the girls head before she herself falling asleep.

New Message  
From: Brady  
Aye bae, your team said that you’re in a private training session or some like tht and i just wanted to say ily and we hella proud so come back cuz we missin you hea.


	7. brewing storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? Why, why did it end , please Hope , i don’t believe you just.. Stopped loving her because standing here, infront of me, you look just as in love with her as ever..” Hope smiled sad and stood up.
> 
> “I’ll be there for your final game… if you show up to the Finalists Ball with him, then that’s your choice. If you make the right choice then maybe i’ll tell you the truth of 2013..” She kissed the strikers forehead as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't my best chapter, needed some inspiration. If you didn't watch the game here is a summary.  
> Lynn isn't good enough for a starting position, she took credit for a goal that was literally Christen's, a three year old could have made it. This does not make her good. Allie long played a defender, so no KO or Kriegy. Jill refuses to play Al and Press which sucks. Anyway Short isn't any good back there either.Please leave comments, also next chapter will be very O'Solo themed, drop some Jess/Mal ideas to get my mind working! Thank you for the amazing reviews!

The girls woke up wrapped in each other, Jess before Mal, she played with the forwards hair and watched her sleep. It was unusually quiet, the americans lips were parted but nothing other than soft snores came out of them. Jessie smiled and caressed her cheek softly.  
“Thank you for yesterday, no one has ever put so much effort into making sure i was okay… it has always been soccer , soccer and soccer. No one has taken the chance to make me feel comfortable off the pitch..” She smiled and kissed the forwards forehead before tucking a strap of hair behind her ear. 

“You scare me, casper my friendly ghost… you and your long lashes and your smile and.. Just everything that is you.. It scares me because i miss it whenever you are not around..” Jessie spoke in a soft tone before she stopped playing with Mal’s hair.

“...i’m scared too.. I like you and i don’t know if i’m throwing myself into an abyss. “ Jessie was startled when she heard the raspy voice of the sleepy girl.

“You are you.. Who would not like you Mal..” Mal looked up from the girl's chest and kissed her chin softly making the canadian smile.

“You.. possibly after i- there is something i haven’t told you, and i know you’ll be so pissed but.. Please just.. Let me explain okay? “ Jessie frowned but nodded, she had no idea what Mal could do that it was bad i mean, it was mallory, nothing the girl ever did was bad.

“I will listen, now tell me..”

“I kind of -” Their conversation was cut off my Mallory’s phone ringing. Turns out it was Christine, the girls got up and started to get ready, Jessie’s mind was plagued by wonder. They got to the hotel around 8 and immediately separated. Mallory went with her family and Jessie went with her team. 

As soon as Mallory walked into her room she was met with Brady sitting on her bed JJ in Christens. As soon as she walked inside JJ stood up and hugged the girl. 

“Thank god you are here..” She whispered and sighed, Christen came in the room and smiled hugging the girl.

“Hey you.. You took a nice tan..” She smiled and soon felt a rough hand on her arm and less than soft lips on hers. She didn’t kiss back as her face turned to a frown and pulled back.

“Hey babes, thank god you here like i was bout it think you was evading spending time with me.” Mallory almost rolled her eyes, Jessie would never say ‘bout’ or ‘was’. Soon the door blasted open and a small defender picked up the younger girl as they laughed.

“KO if your intentions were to lift me from the ground consider growing a little..” Kelley smiled and stuck her tongue out.

“I’ll have you know i have peaked, much like you. Anywayyy a certain friend of mine informed me you were a sore loser..” Kelley smirked as Mal gasped but smiled ignoring the big brady in the room.

“ She is such a liar, we kicked her ass at her own sport.. Well sort off. She was amazing, she actually recognized me and asked about you..” Kelley smirked and shrugged.

“What can i say, everyone loves me..” Mal rolled her eyes before she heard an impatient sigh.

“Yo babe, there’s some lit ass party this saturday for some weird belief they got here, wanna go ?” Mallory turned and faced her ‘boyfriend’.

‘Shouldn’t you not go if you don’t share such beliefs..”

“Who cares, do you know the drinking age here ? we finna get hella lit malpow..” He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and went back to texting, this made her cringe.

“Uh- she isn’t drinking , she has a game said weekend , you know, that thing that you are here for? To support your girlfriend?” Brady arched an eyebrow at Christen.  
“Yo, chill mama bear, we can go after your game or whatever no big deal but i am not coming here and missing out on the booze. Anyway, Mal imma go get a tan, we still for dinner today?” He held her waist and part of her shrunk. His hold was way tighter than Jess and not half as secure. She shook her head.

“Uh.. i-i’ll see, Canada plays today and i want to be available in case a friend needs me..” He rolled his eyes.  
“You been spending too much time with that girl, isn’t she like competition or some.. Like who cares if she loses, come on we haven’t had you know.. Time alone..” he whispered the last part and a shiver ran down her spine, not the good kind, not the same shiver than ran every time she felt Jessie’s steady breathing against her neck.

“Ookay loverboy, why don’t you go tan or something, you’re pale.. “ Kelley said rolling her eyes.

“WOw, kay granma geez did yall sign a no sex on camp or some..cuz yall grumpy as shit pay yalls boyfriend a plane or some” He pulled away, Mallory has never felt so embarrassed in her life, he was always so disrespectful.

“Wow, wow, that’s a bit out of line..” Mallory shook her head.  
“I’ll meet you by the pool.. Just go..” He rolled his eyes and walked out the room cussing under his breath. Mallory looked back at the girls embarrassed. “I.. i’m sorry guys, he isn’t usually such an .. ass.” She sighed and walk to sit on her bed, Kelley sat next to her and ruffled her hair.

“Don’t worry about it kiddo, how was your day off.. Did ya do anything i wouldn’t do..” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Kelley.. Everything is game with you, there is not a thing you wouldn’t do thats safe.. Actually i take it back.. There is not a thing you would not do, period.” They all laughed and shook their heads while Kelley gasped.

“Ya know what, next time you want to have a romantic escape with your favorite Canadian i am not covering for you..”

“It wasn’t romantic!” Mallory shot back way too fast, she looked at Christen to find her soft eyes staring back.

“Guys.. do you mind giving us the room..” The girls nodded and left the two to talk, Mallory knew what was coming and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. “Mal.. “

“She is just a friend , Kelley was being.. Kelley i don’t like Jessie, i have a boyfriend.. IM STRAIGHT.. I just i..” Mallory’s eyes watered and suddenly breathing was so hard and her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. This was it, Christen wouldn’t think of her as the same, she would love her less.

Chris got off her bed and sat , crossed leg, next to Mallory and rubbed her back. “Hey, hey it’s okay, i haven’t said you aren’t and if you weren’t that would be just the same, your sexuality doesn’t define you. You don’t have to stick a label to what or who you love Mal.. Why are you freaking out, it’s just me..” Mallory broke into a sob and hugged the girl, a few muffled words came between sobs and it, strangely, made Press smile. It probably had just hit the girl, whatever happened on that beach had become real. After a minute or so the sobs had died down and only sniffles and hiccups were heard throughout the room.

“Mal.. tell me what’s on your mind..” the girl pulled away and cleaned her face with her hands.

“I just.. We kissed and it was.. Different, we weren’t sloppy, her lips were soft and it tasted like.. Vanilla, they were so soft Chris, and her arms they are gentle but warm, they are always warm. Everything was just.. Slow and it was like every kiss before her fell short to her. The way she just kissed me, no questions asked no hesitation but enough.. Respect and space to allow me to pull back, it was a security that was just… not tying me down to anything but the feeling.. She was so.. So herself.. I.. i like her, so much and it’s scary because there is Brady and my family but with her .. her breath doesn’t smell like cheap drinks, her eyes don’t wander to other girls, they make me feel so.. On top of the world i just.. I feel special..” Press had a smile as she caressed the girls edges with her fingertips.

“Oh my sweet love child… it’s okay, it is so okay to feel like this and.. I am so happy you get to experience this because that what.. Feelings are. That is how you should always feel, you are so loved Mal, don’t be scared of what others may say, you have a team of girls that love you so much. You are our little sister.. I actually think Kelley will love you more for not being with that… guy..” Mal laughed and cleaned the rest of her tears, leaning in the older women placed a kiss over the signature scar on the forwards forehead. “We love you Mal, Brady or Jessie, or even just you, you are the same you, who you date doesn’t change you..” she smiled and kissed the younger girls forehead.

“So, while you were away i talked to some people at the store to get us Jersey’s sadly, they didn’t have Jessie’s number, he said they had plenty of jackets?” there was a soft knock to the door and Mal smiled.

“I have a feeling that’s her.. Kelley would have burst in here.. COME IN..” they saw the canadian peek through the door and smiled softly.

“Hey..” her smiled turned into a frown once she saw Mallory’s face, she tilted her head. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Christen wanted to squeal, it was the cutest thing ever , the girl looked so concerned.

“Yeah , yeah everything is good we just… talked, anyway what’s up, shouldn’t you be with your team.” Jessie moved closer,less concerned.

“I should be, but Decy thought maybe you would like to have a pass to the midfield seats.. I mean if you are free to watch the game..”

“Aha! So it was them who took the second pass.” both girls turned to the older woman. “ i was going to surprise Mal with field seats but there was one left, figured i’d give it to you..” Mal smiled and looked at Jessie.

“Well now you’ll keep me company as this one here scores her way to finals..” Jessie smiled and hung a pass on Mals neck kissing her temple softly.

“I should get going…” Mal smiled and stood up to walk her to the door, as they were outside mallory slowly leaned in, she pressed their lips together softly and smile. Jessie pulled back and gently caressed her cheek.

“I know you could not be less Team Canada but since i did wear your jacket to your game, will you hold mine.. After you know the anthem?” Mal smiled, their noses were touching.

“I’ll have you know, i am very much team Canada… i /love/ Sincy..” Jessie rolled her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

“Whatever, i know i am your favorite Canadian which is why you will wear my jacket..” Mallory smiled and nodded.

“And your jersey too, if they are back in stock.. You’re pretty popular ya know..” Jessie smirked and stepped back taking off her sweater and later her jersey, Mal gulped trying to not stare “uh.. W-what are you doing..” Jessie smirked, she got just the reaction she wanted.

“I am.. Giving my very special friend my jersey, i have another one in my locker.. “ Mallory smiled at the gesture, she would have thought it was sweet but she sucked at multitasking, therefore she could think of how hot jessie was and how thoughtful and genuine everything she did was… actually yeah she could. 

“Well, at least put your jacket on, i’m not having you walk all the way to your locker room … shirtless.” Jessie smirked.

“Well, that is very possessive of you..” Mallory rolled her eyes at the comment..

“Shut up, go before you’re late.. Hey.. goodluck out there..” Jessie smiled and pulled her in for one last kiss.

“I will try..no matter what.. If we go home after today… these last few weeks have been-”

“Don’t say anything… you’ll kick ass and then we’ll play each other, and support the other. I’m all for romantic big scenes but.. Don’t lose? We have so much more to see here… together..” Jessie smiled and kissed the girls’ forehead before going to her game.

Christen and Mallory did in fact attend the game, they sat infield -couple of steps from the benches- and cheered louder than ever before. After the national anthem Jessie had sent Mal a wink before going back on the field. The game had Mallory on the edge of her seat, twenty minutes in England had scored, Tancredi had gotten them back. Every time the ball touched Jessie, Mallory was stuck between closing her eyes and staring down every player that came near the canadian; It didn’t help that England was being extremely aggressive. Half time came and the teams were tied, back up again and a corner was assigned to Canada which led to a header by Scott. Christen swore the younger girl would wake up with no voice the next day. Mallory, much like the rest of the stadium, was shouting commands at the referee as well as the players. It was minute 85 when the break came for the wrong team, England tied after a pk was given, one which Mallory had argued about. She felt all color drain her face, Canada couldn’t tie, if they did England would automatically win by points or be sent to pk. The game seemed to have slowed down, they were sure of the tie, that was until a young midfielder got a touch on the ball and sent it to Sinclair who triangled it back on a first touch. Mal had stood up, Jessie had the ball and two defenders were coming at her, nutmegging one and putting a chip on the other the midfielder struck the ball before it hit the turf, a shot from the upper 18. For such a hard ball it took forever to hit the back of the net, but it did. With 30 seconds left to spare, they were headed for the cup.

Christen was glowing with pride, the young midfielder had ran a whole field just to throw herself in the strikers arms, while it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, she worried for them. She knew , watching her teammates relationships, that sometimes spotlight didn’t help blossoming relationships. After the game the girls were invited into a celebration. 

Going back to her room, Mallory ran to the shower and soon she was straightening her hair and putting on jeans with a crop top and a Canadian jacket over it; Jessie’s jacket. Christen, JJ, Mal along with Tobin and Alex were walking to the conference hall. They ,at one point or another, had in some way played with the canadian team. As soon as they walked the adults handed Sincy a bottle of champagne as a gift and Mal found Jessie, she ran and hugged her. They stayed in the embrace a while longer and smiled.

“You were.. Incredible out there you know… heck, i am scared to go against you..” Jessie let out a chuckle and pulled back.

“Good, you should be.. Thank you for umn going today and being so supportive. I liked seeing you there.” Mal smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Soon you’ll have me in the pitch with you. We’ll be the portland thorns of Pac-12..” they chuckled and pulled back. Mallory’s phone rang and she looked down.

Incoming Call From  
Brady 

“Uh, i’ll be back let me answer this..” She kissed her cheek and walked outside to see a miss call and a text.

‘From: Brady

Go to the pool, we needa talk. Now, Mallory.’

She looked back at the party and saw Jessie laughing with Sophie and decided to walk there. She saw him standing by the pool and gulped.

“You wanted to talk?” He looked up and walked towards her, standing in front of her he took a deep breath.  
“I’m not stupid, Mallory, i get it you’re into that chick and don’t deny it come on, but the thing is sweet heart let me state the obvious, you can’t date her. I mean i was trynna keep a blind eye or whatever but the whole shit yall pulled during the game? Your mommy dearest noticed and god i’m gonna spare you her words..” He got close to her face and caressed her cheek, she immediately pulled away. “Oh come on, i’m here to do your a favor, i need UCLA to notice me in football, your coach is married to the football coach -i did my research- anyway, i need you, my amazing girlfriend, to tell your coach all about me.” Mallory scuffed, she liked him, had this been why they started dating? So he could get to UCLA?

“You’re an ass, what makes you think i’d do this… you know what i don’t need to be here for this..” Mallory tried walking away when she felt a grip on her arm.

“Slow your roll camper, see the thing is, who knows what mommy or daddy might do if they find out that you’re disgustingly involved with that chick, so unless you want me to tell them, along with all of our friends you and i will continue being the same amazing couple we have always been.” Mallory tried to fight his grip, but he made almost twice her size and strength. “Listen, you know your parents, you know their beliefs… you think they’d love a daughter like you? The whole community would shame them… don’t be selfish for once. Plus, come on, you know how good i am; i can make whatever fling you had with her disappear..” He pulled her into a rough kiss, she tried to push him away, but it was him who broke the kiss. “You’re such a … you know i like it when you play hard to get… anyway, you can go celebrate with that chick, i expect you in my room before your curfew or whatever. Laters, babe..” Mallory sat at the edge of the pool, she wasn’t scared at least not of him, she was scared of her, scared of losing her.

“You have more than one family..” Mallory turned round to find Hope, god she missed the sight of the women. She hadn’t seen her since the game against Germany . She let out a soft smile.

“How do you just.. Pop up..” The young striker observed as the goalkeeper sat next to her. SHe moved and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. 

“He is … out of line Mal and i know it’s scary, to feel for a teammate, but … losing her will hurt so much more. To live a lie will.. Destroy you..”

“You’ve been doing it for what, about to be four years… works for you..” Hope sighed and took her hand out of her pocket.

“I filed for divorce…” Mallory raised her head and a smiled broke through.

“Does that mean-”

“No. I didn’t do this for Kell.. She and i; we are over. I did this for me, i wasn’t happy with Jer. I was, i mean i did love him and he did love me but, after i had felt that burning desire of real love. After i felt the safety of her arm… i got use to a goofiness only she knew how to sport. I fell… hard but, god i remember this day, she was drunk off her ass and all she did was puke..all night long, i know it was all night long because i stayed with her through it. Even as she layed there, waking up every five minutes to empty her stomach, she found a way to flirt with me… she found a way to make me laugh, she was every bit of KO i knew..” 

“Why? Why, why did it end , please Hope , i don’t believe you just.. Stopped loving her because standing here, infront of me, you look just as in love with her as ever..” Hope smiled sad and stood up.

“I’ll be there for your final game… if you show up to the Finalists Ball with him, then that’s your choice. If you make the right choice then maybe i’ll tell you the truth of 2013..” She kissed the strikers forehead as she walked away.

“Will you ever tell me?”

“I won’t have to, i have a feeling you’ll make the same stupid mistake i did… i just hope you fix it before it ruins the best thing that can happen to you..”

Mallory had a choice to make, as they did every year, there was this party throw exclusively for the top two teams. They called it the Finalist Ball. She was no one without her family, they were the most important part of her. She liked Jessie, a lot but her family would need to come first. Suddenly she found herself stuck between her happiness and the happiness of her parents. Same people that had shown her to love without hesitation , as long as it was a nice boy. She knew her family stand on same sex love, she had seen their faces whenever Chris and JJ would kiss or when they accidentally heard her conversation about Tobin and Alexs’ relationship with Ashley. The choice seemed clear to her.


	8. heavy rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are in for a ride! anyway, please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> i will post a summary at the bottom of the chapter to clarify some things. I would like to thank all of you for the kudos and comments, specially @auswnt , thank you for all the comments and the amazing support. From the beginning you've commented and given me feedback, i appreciate it. Along with @pancakes_are_ awesome, yes they are! and of course @gmc5937 , thank you all for the amazing comments, if i missed some of you my bad, but i appreciate it so much! @Abbyforever, you too have been great from the beginning, thank you.

A couple of days passed since that night’s event. Team USA and team Canada were packing, they had one more step before the big finale. They had to travel to Sao Paulo - where they will play the game- this stopped the teammates from seeing each other. They would catch glimpses of one another in the lobby and airport but that was all.

I think the hardest part of moving on is letting go. I have always heard people say, the only chances we regret, are those we do not take.

 

“If she is your girl then why are you worried ?”  
“Me worried of a dyke, nah cutie, i am just saying. STAY. AWAY.” Jessie let out a laughed and took a sip of the wine.  
“You sound worried to me Brady, are you sure you have given her everything she wants.. “  
“More than you ever could..” Jessie let out a laugh and walked till her shoulder was next to his, the height difference there.  
“Really? She sounded pretty pleased on that trip we made, you know… the one you did not go on.. The one she lied to you about?” he grabbed her arm and looked around, everyone seemed to mind their business.  
“Shut up, you know.. I would believe you, don’t doubt it she gave it up the first night but i don’t. Because from experience, when she gets on it, she doesn’t hop off..” He looked down at her and smirked. It took everything in the midfielder to not slap the disrespectful out of him.  
“You mean she is still on yours? Maybe she is just trying to find it..” He squeezed tighter and the canadian put other hand over his, grabbing his thumb she twisted half way back, almost making him cry out.  
“Careful there buddy, i am not Mallory, i do not stand for this..” He pulled back and smirk taking a sip of his cheap beer.  
“Mallory.. Wow, what no pet names? Guess she didn’t tell you about me huh.. I’m hurt, maybe i should make her remember me tonight…” Jess tighten her jaw as she moved closer.  
“You touch one hair on her head and i swear-”  
“What? What are you going to do, tell mommy? Listen here, she used you to experiment , nothing more. She didn’t care about you , now, i have something to confess. She didn’t exactly leave you waiting yesterday, she might have not gotten this..” He reached into his jacket and pulled a ripped enveloped. Jessie immediately recognized it.

\---- --------------------- ------

2 Days earlier

“Dear Mallory,

There is a lot i have to say but somehow whenever i see you i seem to forget how to speak. You play for a team that stands as mines biggest rival. You are outgoing, you like parties and boy can you party. You and i, we are two completes opposite but somehow whenever i am around you it feels like i am most comfortable. You live in the moment, while i only think of every single consequences . There is something i have to say, i like you, i like kissing you. I like waking up to you, i like holding you, i like you. I can not say you are the first person i have told this, but i can say i have not felt like this in years. There is someone i want to talk to you about, her name is Sophia, the first girl i ever liked. She thought me how to recognize love, how to differentiate from the blooming of one or just another relationship.

Please do not get scared, i am not confessing my love for you through a letter. What i am trying to say is, i know how scary these feelings can be. Meet me at the beach we first talked in, let me show you that it is not as scary. If you go i will not care if you are team usa or team china. I like you, i like you for who you are and i will not let you be alone through anything.

-Jessie Fleming.”

Jessie smiled and packed the letter, she walked to the forwards room, the one she shared with Press, they would leave tomorrow for Sao Paulo. She smiled and walked back to her room to pack.

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----

Jessie tried to snatch the letter from his hand only to have him raise it.

“Nah ah, this is mine. Sit and i’ll tell you a small story.. Come on, Mal won’t stay in the bathroom forever and you’re going to want to know this..”

 

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----

1 Day Earlier 

Mallory was running around her new room, she was rooming with Kelley this time. She groaned and looked at Kelley.

“I have nothing to wear! Nothing !” Kelley chuckled and walked to the girl picking up a white short sundress.

“Mal wear this, they said it would be a beach thing. Come on…. Jessie will think you are beautiful in anything..” Kelley smirked making Mal groan again.

“She hasn’t talked to me since the game… i just, maybe it was a curiosity thing? I don’t know.” Kelley sighed and moved the dresses as she laid next to her.

“Hey, i’m sure she is just … Figuring things out. Trust me, she likes you.. Now, please tell me you aren’t taking that boy to the party..”

“NO! I .. no, i am going alone. They can’t meet yet, i haven’t exactly told her about him..” Kelley snapped her head to Mallory.  
“Mal… you can’t..” She sighed and sat up looking at the young forward. “From someone who has been in this situation.. She deserves to know you know? I promise you, she’ll be mad but she’ll get over it if you tell her the truth.”Mallory decided to try her luck, maybe she could get some insight.   
“Like you would have forgiven Hope had she stayed..” Kelley looked down and played with her fingers, she smiled , it was a nostalgic smile.   
“Yeah.. Yeah, like i would have forgiven her.. But you need to tell her before someone else does, before she thinks it was all a lie.” Soon they were interrupted by loud obnoxious knocking. “Okay if i am here, who is knocking that obnoxiously?” Mallory rolled her eyes and sighed getting up.  
“I have a pretty good idea..” She got up and walked to the door opening to see Brady standing there, he pulled her into a rough kiss and pulled back fast. He walked inside.

“Yo, what’s with the mess? Is this about the final party or whatever?” Mallory groaned to herself.  
“Yeah, its uhm this tradition for players of both teams to participate on the same gathering, something small.. Not that important, probably boring.” Mallory waved her hand, she did not want to give him ideas of going.  
“Oh, well lucky you babe. Imma be there with you” really it sounded like ‘chu’ instead of you. “Wouldn’t want my girl to be bored, plus i saw Sandro? Sendro? I don’t know the husband of the fine ass forward what’s his name?” Mallory saw Kelley roll her yes.  
“Servando, and that ‘fine ass forward’ is Alex Morgan..” He smirked and continued replying to a text.  
“Yeah her, shit she got a nice- anyway, so what should i wear?” Mallory sighed defeatedly.  
“Wear a nice dress shirt, make sure it’s white, and shorts. It’s in the beach.” He looked up kissing her cheek.  
“Sweet, i’ll be surrounded by beach babes. See ya later cutie.” He kissed the top of her head but sneaked a wink at Kelley, this made the women almost puke. He walked outside leaving the women by themselves.

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
“What was the point of that story, to demonstrate what a disgusting boyfriend you are?” He laughed and looked at Jessie.

“No cutie, to show you that no matter what she’ll always choose me. She chose to come here with me, she chose to stay with me. I gave her an ultimatum the night of your game… just like i knew she would, she came to me at the end of the night. You were a fling, something fun, i’m the one that gets her. Sorry..” He smirked and finished his drink and left the canadian to take a deep breath closing her eyes.

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
9 hours earlier

Mallory was taking a shower as she was getting ready, the door opened and she groan. Please don’t let it be Brady. She looked outside and smiled when she saw it was Anika. She pulled her into a hug.  
“Hey you, what’s up?” Anike smiled and suddenly her face changed.  
“Hey, look… i have something to show you. Uhm, i know you are friends with the canadian player so i thought you should know she is gay.. I saw her kissing a girl and i thought you should know.” Mallory’s heart stopped, the first thought that came to her head was that they had been caught but when she saw a dirty blond girl indeed kissing the canadian she felt a pang. Like air had been knocked out of her lungs she gulped. No, it wasn’t possible. They weren’t anything but Jessie just wouldn’t kiss some other girl. She stepped back and turned around.  
“Uhm… i … t-thank you.. I should-i should get dressed.”  
“Of course Malpal, i’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight..” and with that she walked out the room letting Mallory slide down a wall as her eyes welled up. Brady had been right, Jessie was just having fun. 

As soon as Anika let the room she was met with a smirking Brady. She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“I don’t know how you did it but it worked..She looked.. Broken..” for a second the soccer player felt bad.  
“Relax babe, she’ll get over it, plus just think that in a year's time you and i will be at UCLA together..” He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her.

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
Jessie’s POV (the kiss)

Jessie sat by the beach, maybe Mallory had gotten the date wrong, maybe she would be here today. Jessie waited again, just like she had done the previous day, till the sun went down. She looked down disappointed. She had scared the girl, or maybe the girl just didn’t care. It enraged the midfielder, she had put herself out there and Mallory didn’t even have the decency to formally decline it. She shook her head and tried to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes.

“Pretty girls don’t cry..” Jessie looked to the side and noticed a beautiful blond hair girl, the first thing that jessie noticed however is the girl had a scar on forehead, then she noticed her yes, they look like hers..

“Beauty has nothing to do with it..”

“Yeah, well, i did not know how to tell you just how enthralling you are while simultaneously wondering why you are crying..” Jessie blushed and watched as the girl cleaned her tears, later she extended her hand. “Mal..” Jessie scuffed ‘of course’ she took her hand.  
“Jessie Fleming.. So Mal is short for..” please don’t say Malory, please don’t.  
“Melody, but i prefer Mal rather than Mel..” Jessie smiled and nodded, she took a seat next to the women. “So want to tell me why a pretty girl like yourself is sitting here crying..” Jessie blushed again and shrugged.  
“I saw something where there wasn’t anything to see. She umn… she didn’t care like i thought she did..” The canadian looked down and fiddle with her hands.   
“Hey..” the blond stood in front of the midfielder and raised her chin. “Heads up gorgeous , you might miss what is in front of you if keep looking down..”  
“What is in front of me..” she gulped, if she just stared at her eyes she could picture Mallory.  
“Me..” Jessie gulped, the girl had said it as a joke but somehow she ran with her urges and leaned forward kissing her. Suddenly the girl smelled like flowers, nothing wrong with flowers it just wasn’t Vanilla, it wasn’t Mallory. She pulled back and moved away.

“I’m so sorry, i didn’t i just- this is..” The other girl chuckled.  
“I get it, you got into the moment, nothing wrong with kissing a stranger. Now, tell me about this girl..” Jessie sighed relieved.

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
Three hours ago

Mallory had put extra effort into her appearance, she would not show Jessie that she cared. She sighed as she walked to the party holding onto Brady. She felt as if everyone looked up at the same time, she saw Melissa and Sinclair look at them; they looked so confused. Mallory almost felt bad, she actually considered them friends. She tore her eyes away and walked to her group of friends.

“Hey guys.. Um Tobin, Alex, Serv, Moe this is Brady… my boyfriend..” She saw him behave his best. He was polite and she almost didn’t believe he was such a douche bag. Kelley rushed to her and excuse themselves as she dragged Mallory away.

“Why is he here? Are you crazy? Jess-”  
“Is nobody, Kelley, Jessie isn’t who we thought she was, i saw her umn..she was making out with some girl.. I just.. I can’t do this.” She shook her head and walked up to the group. Minutes passed by, soon she heard that voice she was dreading, she would recognize it anywhere. She looked up to find the midfielder staring at her. She looked back to find Brady staring at her, she knew what she wanted to do, she wanted the midfielder to know that she played better, that she was unaffected by her mind games. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, her eyes were open, she started at the midfielder and watched as the girls smile dropped. She continued the kiss until he pulled back, he ran his hand under her back.  
“Not that i’m complaining but give me a heads up next time..” She watched the girl walk to the small bar and pulled back.  
“I’ll be back..” She pulled back and walked to the bar.  
“Funny to see you here..” Mallory did not expect what came next, when the girl looked up she looked broken, this made Mallory took a step back. She gulped.  
“So that is what you wanted to say that you had a boyfriend.. God how did i not know.. Iam so stupid..” Mallory scuffed.  
“You’re one to talk about lies.”  
“What does that mean? Actually… i do not want to hear it, no need to fall to your stupid games again.”  
“MY games,” mallory scuffed and shook her head and stepped back. “You’re fucking unbelievable” She felt arms wrap around her own and looked back to find Brady.  
“Hey babe, everything good here?” Mallory shook her head.  
“I just- i’m going to the bathroom”   
“I don’t think we have been introduced, I’m Brady and i know about you and my girlfriend..” Jessie was taken aback, she ordered a drink, she promised to not drink but one cup … she needed that.   
“I - i have no idea what you mean..”  
“Oh come on Jessie, no need to lie, i just wanted to tell you to stay away from my girl.”   
“If she is your girl then why are you worried ?”

(....)

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
Jessie took a deep breath and sighed, she hadn’t known, she didn’t leave her , she didn’t know. It didn’t change much, the girl still had played with her feelings but now Jessie felt guilty. She rushed to the bathroom. She looked at Mallory who stood in front of the mirror, locking the door she rushed to her.  
“I -i want to say i-. You lied.. Why didn’t you just- Did you even care?!” Mallory scuffed.  
“Look who is talking, Ms. I kiss anyone, god you are such a hypocrite.”  
“Me? What did i do?”  
“You kissed her! I don’t- i saw the pictures okay? I was so stupid, feeling bad about Brady when you were making out with some other girl.” jessie soon realized what the girl meant as the forward walked out the bathroom leaving her there by herself. She needed a minute, things weren’t adding up. How did she find out?

\---- --------------------------------------------------- ----  
Mallory rushed out the bathroom cleaning her tears, she bumped into Brady.  
“Mal wait.. There is something i need to confess..I have been hiding something from you, she umn she left you something in the room before you guys left. I am sorry, i know i shouldn’t have taken it but i just i didn’t want to lose you.” He pulled out an envelope. One similar, yet not the same that Jessie had used unknowingly to Mal. She took the letter and left as quickly as possible. She kept walking from the party, she made it to the other side of the beach. She tore the letter, maybe there was some clarity in here. She opened it and wished she hadn’t, she broke down clutching the piece of paper. Too broken to noticed the handwriting looked way too familiar to that of the girl she had copied many notes from, Anika. She heard a shuffling behind and tried to sniff back her tears, she noticed it was Hope and got up running to the girl and broke down in her arms. The older women held her and whispered calming words trying to calm the girl down. After minutes of the younger girl sobbing her heart away Hope rubbed her back and let out a sigh as she picked up the paper. 

“ I think the hardest part of moving on is letting go. I have always heard people say, the only chances we regret, are those we do not take. I wish i hadn’t listened because now i regret you. You were meant to be fun and nothing more. Nothing more and now i would appreciate if you left me alone.

-Jflems’

Hope clenched her jaw and sighed. “I think i owe you the big truth of 2013..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was hectic to write, took me the longest but i wanted to put it out already.
> 
> summary   
>  -Brady didn't give Mallory the letter.  
>  -This caused Jessie to think Mal didn't care and kiss that girl  
>  \- Anika is in on Bradys plan to break the girls up   
>  -Mal tried to get back at Jessie for kissing some girl  
>  -Brady gave Mal another letter, written by Anika  
>  -Jessie is hurt Mal didn't tell her about Brady but doesn't suspect they are falling into a scheme.


	9. to the queen, the castle and the endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do i explain to them that in London i fell in love with a rambunctious and energetic, way too small, defender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

2014 

 

Hope looked down at the paper, Petition for Marriage, she gulped and looked at her fiancee. She could do this, she could go through this ; she could do it for Kelley. She gulped and closed her eyes. She remembered all she wish she didn't.

 

* * *

 

_2013_

_  
_

There were things that had changed since the win of 2012, one of those were how much Hope did not mind Kelley invading her personal space, whether it was because they were both equally as drunk.

 

_It was one of their friendlies, Ali was recovering but not back yet. They were playing Australia and they girls were having trouble breaking through their defense and keeping the ball on the other side of the field. There was yelling and Hope kept shouting at the defenders when a ball came through from Steph, Kelley immidialaty ran to get infront of it abandoning her place and allowing for the ball to get through and soon the ball almost met the upper 90, that was until hope punched it out of play. Kelley looked down as she wiped the swear away and sigh, she didn't want to look up as she walked into the box but she had to. Instead of meeting cold icing blue eyes she met warm ones. Hope came off her line and leaned down to her ear._

_  
_

_"You made a mistake, get over it. Defend O'Hara.." She patted the young defenders shoulder and got back in the box. Kelley gulped, she had done it throughout the olympics, she could do it now. Ten minutes laters she stole the ball from Sam and looked up, she saw it, a gap. She immediately ran with the ball with midfielders on her trail, her eyes met Alex and suddenly the young striker knew to push forward and then Kelley stroke the ball from the 40 yards, as it met with the new striker it found it's way to the back of the net. Kelley raised her hands and screamed as she ran and jumped on Tobin celebrating.  She looked up and found a proud smile in Hope's lips. She smiled brightly and even got a hug. After the win the girls went out. The night was mostly about celebrating Kelley's assist. Of course the party girl, having gone to Stanford, knew just how to party.  
_

_  
_

_For the whole night Hope watched over the girl , she watched with something in her stomach twisting._

_  
_

_"how did you manage to let go of that?" she turned to find Carli, she smiled and shook her head taking another drink of her too strong scotch._

_"i don't know what you mean?" Carli gave her the 'don't bullshit me' look and she rolled her eyes. "We are polar opposites besides, it's like a school girl crush for her. Like having a crush on a teacher, it's admiration and as i can see an overly active hormonal system." Carli looked up to find a guy dancing way too close to the young o'hara . It took less of a second for Hope to step in after Kelley pushed him away._

_"Is everything alright here?"_

_"Hopey!" the guy went to grab Kelley's waist before his hand was swatted away by hope's._

_"Take a walk party prooper, we are having fun.." Hope looked to Kelley and in the girls eyes she found all the answers she needed._

_"Come on Kell, we are leaving." He tried to stop them, keyword? tried._

_"Hey come on let her have some fun.." his eyes without knowing, moved to the drink in the players hand. Hope was old enough, she grabbed his jacket with both her hands._

_"What did you do to her.." she turned to find Kelley giving her big eyes as she was almost falling in her steps. She pushed the guy making him fall, she walked to her defender and picked her up walking to the cap station and getting in one._

_"Hopeyy, did you see the goal? " Hope looked and the girl sitting on her lap, she nodded serious, someone had -infront of her- tried to hurt Kelley. Kelley pouted and touched her lip._

_"Why aren't you smiling ? You always use to smile with me? Are you mad at me ?" Hope saw the sadness in the drunken girls eyes and shook her head._

_"I'm not Kell, you just.. you have to be more careful over people.."_

_"But i didn't wanna dance with him! i wanted to dance with you but you're meanie and you were with Carli.." Hope chuckled as the girl starting dosing off, she shook her lighly._

_"Come on Kell stay awake. Talk to me .." That night they ended in Hope's bathroom. Kelley was throwing up her life as Hope whispered sweet nothings in her ear and held her hair. Minutes later the same would happen. Kelley saw Hope leave and kind of felt bad, she was putting her through this. Minutes later Hope came back and put the think blanket infront of the big bath tub the bathroom had -only a couple of steps from the toilet.  She placed the pillows and  signaled for kelley to go over, the girl did and hope let her rest her head on her chest as she rubbed her back._

_"I thought you were leaving.."_

_"never.."_

Kelley never minded Hope's space not even when the angry goalkeeper was.. well angry. 

 

_Hope had let in two goals, Krieger was back in her backline and , while the girl was great, she missed Kelley and she was stupid enough to have been looked at the girl as two shots went by her. It was half time when she went to her locker and threw her gloves in them. She rested her hand on her palms, as her teammates drank water and used the bathroom she tried to collect herself which was her way of punishing herself. She felt small arms tug on her shirt, she groan and turned to find Kelley.  
_

_"What?"_

_"You stopped 4..." Hope was puzzled and Kelley took her hand and sat her on the bench. "You stopped four straight shots from Marta. You can't play all eleven positions Hope.." Hope sighed and closed her eyes. "You should have sex with me.." Hope choked on her own spit as she looked up raising her eyebrow. "Well i'm a soccer player and i can go for 90 minutes and in 11 different positions.." Kelley smirked and it made Hope let out a laugh._

_"are you trying to flirt with me O'Hara?" The young defender smirked._

_"is it working?"_

_"oh that was a pathetic attempt... you can do better.." Kelley smirked and kissed her forehead._

_"Stop being your biggest critic, you got this, i believe in you.."_

_they later went on to lose the game 1-2 but Hope for the first time wasn't being haunted by her thoughts._

_  
_

Kelley didn't mind her personal space when the goalkeeper was at her lowest and in her biggest battle, the one against herself.

 

_It was the anniversary of her fathers death everyone knew, no one mentioned it however. They were in Seattle on their victory tour, they were to play Sweden in two days. Hope had not talked throughout breakfast and had disappeared later._

_The star goalkeeper was walking through the park when a ball touched her leg, a girl around the age of 12 ran after, she smiled sadly at Hope as she threw it to her friends but did not go in to play. Hope frowned and walked to the girl._

_"Hi... I'm Hope.." The little girl smile, she had a bright smile and dark green eyes, cheeks and nose filled with freckles._

_"Alexa.." Hope smiled and shook hands with the girl._

_"Can i ask why you aren't playing?" The little girl looked down and played with her thumbs._

_"I-um i'm not good. I'm supposed to be a striker, a goal scorer and my coach stuck me in the backline ... i'm no good there." Hope chuckled._

_"ya know.. a friend of mine, she was just like you. A little rocket in the field, she could score her name away, and then one day she was needed somewhere in the field, she was needed in the backline and boy did she struggle but... there isn't a ball that gets past her now.."_

_"Kelley O'Hara.."  Hope me the girls eyes. "Your umn friend, it's Kelley isn't it.." Hope smiled and nodded._

_"She was the top scorer in her school, she scored ... a lot more than Alex, but when her team needed her she stepped up, she practiced day and night, i should know, i was there. " the little girl smiled. "there isn't something that says that defenders job isn't as important as forwards, in fact, if it wasn't for Kelley or any of my other defenders.. we wouldn't have brought home the gold. Defense leads the attack kiddo.." the little girls smiled and hugged Hope, suddenly Hope felt like it was Kelley in her arms, the only one that would dare hug her. She smiled and kissed the girls head and pulled back._

_"go play kiddo.." she watched the young girl go in, she stayed and watched the girl win possession over the ball and smiled, she would be aright._

_She walked back to the hotel and straight to her room, she walked in expecting to be alone; however she found Kelley stuffing her things in a bag._

_  
_

_"What are you doing?"Kelley looked back startled ._

_"Jesus Hope, you scared me.."_

_"Why are you packing my stuff?"_

_"Because, we are going to go visit your fathers grave.." Hope wanted to object, but there was something in Kelley's voice that said it was final._

_  
_

Kelley didn't mind her personal space because she knew that who ever the goalkeeper was to the rest of the world was not who she was between tangled sheets.

 

Hope wasn't patient with the world, if Kling messed up hell would come down on her. Yet when it came to Kelley she only encouraged and tried to teach her, the nice and soft way.

Pinoe being how she was had tried to steal some of Hope's fries (fries she had only gotten because Kelley refuses to admit she wanted fries.) Hope had slapped the midfielders hand away and given her a stern look. Kelley tried to sneak one off her plate and Hope pretended to be discussing tactics with Harris, she even subtly pushed the plate closer to the girl.

 

Hope did not allow anyone but Carli to sit next to her, each minding their space, and god did she not allow herself to listen to her best friends weird music, yet when it came to a certain defender she gave into sharing headphones after a small pout appeared on her lips

There were the good moments that few knew about and then there were the bad ones that everyone seemed to remember, like when Kelley got hurt and Hope didn't go see her. There was the time Hope left Kelley's bed before she woke up the first night they were together, and every other after that. Many sided with Kelley, she should have never dated the mess Hope was but the two women knew different. They both carried their baggage into the relationship. Yet when it came to the big moments they were there for each other. When Kelley's girlfriend broke up with her, Hope soothed the heart break. Whenever Hope would miss an 'easy' save, Kelley would draw a smile after a dumb pick up line. No matter what happened they were the end game. Walking into and off the field together. Soon they connected and they had something that sadly only lasted two months. So here Hope was, about to give away the happiest day of her life to a man she did not love, not like she loved Kelley.

* * *

 

"So? why did it end? Why did you get married?" Mal asked from the same bench she had been sitting on for an hour now.

"Because, Kelley is like a flower and i'm an...explorer. She is beautiful, full of life and radiant but if i pick her... well it's kind of like killing her. She needs to be who she has always been , she needs the light she obtain from everyone. Bringing her into my dark shadow will hurt my flower and sometimes love is admiring your flower bloom from afar.."

 

"So that's it? you gave up because things became hard?" Hope sighed and stood up.

 

"Come on, let me show you something." they walked in silence back to the hotel room.

 

"She doesn't want to see me, i was just- i was a mean joke.." Hope sighed and shook her head.

"Mal, a letter that you boyfriend gave you, allegedly from her, does not prove she was using you. " soon they made it into the hotel room and Hope walked to her suitcase and pulled out what looked like a billion sealed letters. She looked through them and smiled when she found the one she wanted, she turned to Mal and placed it between her palms.

"Read it.. This is why i gave up, you don't just give up when things appear to be hard. If you're going to give up on that girl make sure you don't do it for the wrong reasons but for the right ones... like because she is Canadian.." Hope and Mal cracked a smile at the lame attempt to lighten the mood. Mal set at the conner of the bed and ripped the envelope open.

 

 

 

> _“ To ~~my~~ squirrel ..” Mal frowned as she noticed the possessive pronoun.  _
> 
> _“I guess, this is one of the many letters you’ll never receive. This is actually the last one, i can’t keep doing this to myself Kell. I look at this box and i see you, i see London; i see showers of gold confetti and the pressure of gold weighing down a relationship. People often walk into my office and asked why the only metal up is the gold from 2012, why don’t i have up the medal that signalized bringing home the cup after 16 years? Why don’t i have Algarve or any SheBelieves medals, why only one medal accompanied by a single picture? How do i tell them that under a storm of emotions i found love, how do i explain to them that in London i fell in love with a rambunctious and energetic, way too small, defender.. Perhaps i could simply just tell the truth, say that i was in love and that this time love wasn’t enough. Perhaps i could say that, but then it would be a lie wouldn’t it? It was enough Kell, you and i could have been enough. I know that if you ever find this you, at this point, will be married to a beautiful women who could love you like i did but without restrictions. Part of me hopes you’ll find it, which is why i save all these letter. Part of me hopes i move one day and my some miracle the boxes end at your doorstep and you read this, because then i you would know the truth of 2013.  I chose to call it that, the truth of 2013, it has a dark effect to it don’t you think. Please, after you read this don’t blame her; she was doing what was best, trying to help her daughter. I remember you begging for an explanation the day i walked out… this is for you squirrels._
> 
>  
> 
> _It was November and you had just left back to Georgia with the promise to come back for New Years. I had a miss call from a number in Georgia and i thought it was you so i called back, it was you mother. She told me that she had called to tell me what you couldn’t; you had gone back to Ann, she told me about the kiss and she also told me you hadn’t kiss back, but that you should have. Ann was your age, she was a Stanford grad and she had a nice family. She said, you deserved someone that could love you in the open, someone who wasn’t linked to a dark past , someone that didn’t have so much negativity in their life. She never said anything but; i knew what she had meant. I needed to let you find your better half. It isn’t enough, but that is as much as i got squirrels , you wanted an explanation and this is it; i was a coward. I was scared of bringing you down and i was scared of giving myself to you so i signed away that worry and wore a bright diamond ring. This is it Kell, if by any chance you find this box , you’ll find 351 letters, all signed through a span of three years. Three years from the event of the 2013 call. You’ll find my medal and my award from the 2012 olys; keep those too, or give them away, it doesn’t matter. I dedicated my life to a sport, i forgot that while winning kept me happy for a few months, your smile secured me with eternal joy. Well, i guess this is it Kell, to the queen, the castle and the endgame. May we bring home the gold, maybe we’ll fall in love under this shower of confetti._
> 
> _Love, Your number one_
> 
> _August 11, 2016”_

Mallory whipped a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Big bad Hope Solo had not betrayed Kelley, she had given her the best she had and that was freedom.

"August eleven... That was before the game against Sweden.." Hope let out a soft dark chuckle

"Yeah.. i guess it just wasn't meant to be you know.."

"So this is it? You let her mother break you guys apart?"

"You let your boy toy break you guys apart?" Hope fired back.

"Tuche... uhm you said to the queen-"

"the castle and the endgame.."

* * *

 Mid 2013

Kelley and Hope laid cuddled with each other, naked underneath the sheets. Kelley's head rest on Hope's shoulder as the goalkeeper run her fingers down the defenders back tracing undefined figures.

 

"Do you think i can run for Queen.." The goalkeeper let out a chuckle, the morning sun was just peaking through the curtain and illuminating their sweaty bodies. 

"I don't think that's how it works.."

"But still, i could like cause a revolution and like overthrow them.."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be planning world domination? Besides what revolution would you cause, will you have squirrels vandalize trees?"

"You talk to  _one_ squirrel and suddenly people can't let it go.." Kelley let out a small chuckles. "You're just jealous , but don't be Hopey, you can be my princess charming.. or like boss ass Co-Queen.." Kelley smirked and pecked the goalkeepers lips.

"The country will definitely pick you to lead them, you and your very eloquent wording. First of all, don't call me Hopey, that's an ugly name. Second of all, i could run my own country, no need for you." The older women smirked when the younger defender gasped and slapped her naked thigh.

"Hey! You know you'd make me your queen.. Hopey.." Kelley looked up and blue met hazel and smiles broke through their grin.

"Actually .. i wouldn't.. I'd make you my king... A queen.. she's expandable, just another piece in the game. A queen is exchangeable while a king.. there is only one and that's the endgame. You Kelley, you're my endgame." hazel searched through blue and lead in as their lips met.

 

_To the queen, the castle and the endgame._

 

* * *

" You have to show her.. you have to tell her you love her.."

"You first.."

"I don't.. GOD Hope do you know what this means? this means you did love her this, all these letters validate your relationship. She believes you never loved her.."

"Is that not the same thing you believe.. That Jessie doesn't care for you.." Mal sighed and looked at her own letter. "Talk to her, Mallory. I know you're mad and hurt and you might think you don't want her but that girl, she cares about you and you care about her. A lot.." Mal sighed.

 

"I need to go i have a game tomorrow.." She walked out, taking the letter with her, not by accident. She was walking to her room when she bumped into someone and both letters scattered.

 

"I'm sorry i was rushin-"

"Mallory.." She picked up Hopes letter and looked up.

"Jessie.." She gulped as she looked into red hazel eyes.

"Mal we need to ta-"

"Don't.. Please don't i just- i can't " She rushed away to her room and bumped into Anika.

"i'm sorry.."Rushing into her room she sat on her bed and let her tears, she gasped as she cried herself to sleep.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Jessie picked up her phone as she held the card in her hand.

"Kelley.. He lied ... Yes i saw her.. i need you to check on her and to meet me afterwards.." Jessie sighed and hung up the phone and looked at the card again. She did not call herself jflems, nor was her writing this nitty. 

* * *

 

 Kelley walked into their room and sighed as she saw Mallory's tear stained face. The girl had fallen asleep with everything on, faced down on her pillow. The older women sighed and picked the girl up and moved her to the center of the bed, she took off her shoes and cleared the hair from her face as she kissed her on the forehead. She noticed a letter that laid under the girl, curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up.

 

> _“ To ~~my~~ squirrel ..” _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long, i've been sick for two weeks. It has been painful.


	10. rain, thunder & lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." -Buddha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! i have been gone because i sort of lost sight where i wanted this to go but i see it now! next chapter will also be up this week, promise! MAL DROPPED OUT OMG, i'll talk about that at the end. Thanks for sticking it through.

Mallory woke up and took a shower, she needed to wash away last night. drying her hair she saw KO walk in and smiled.

"Hey you, welcome to the land of the living.." Mallory smiled and hugged the girl. She got dressed and they walked downstairs together. "Mallory...Is uhm , is Hope here?" Mallory almost tripped over a step as she looked up. She sighed, she couldn't lie to Kelley, kelley who was always there for her, Kelley whose mother had ruined her happiness, Kelley her teammate, her  _friend._

"She is.. I uhm saw her.. last night.." Kelley nodded and looked at the girl.

"I need to see her.." the defender took a pause and looked at the younger girl. "Without the team knowing." Mallory objected but Kelley reached for her hand. "Please, i just, everyone has been so good at pointing fingers and blaming her for everything but when it came to it, when we were without a goalkeeper and i had to go in, everyone turned to her to help. This is what the team does, we cast her away and only bring her back when we need her but we aren't the 99ners ... i need to see her, there is so much left unsaid.." They heard the loud thunder crashing and mallory jumped. The game would be safe since the stadium would close it's roof but it would startle Mallory so often.

"Fine.. Just.. Please don't get too.. harsh. Hope .. there's a lot people don't know.." Mallory sighed and pulled out a letter from her back pocket and gave it to Kelley. "Take this to her, tell her i didn't..mean to take it. Tell her she deserves happiness, she is human and she makes mistakes..I know in you guys eyes i'm just a kid but.. i'd do anything for someone to love me the way she loves you.." Mallory smiled sadly and started walking downstairs. Kelley was struck in place. She almost felt bad thinking that the younger girl would hide the letter from her, she had read it without her permission and it almost made her feel bad. _Almost._ She snapped back to reality while the other girl was on the flight of stairs below. 

"Mallory?"  "Yes?" "She stayed around until she noticed you weren't coming back." she heard a sighed.

"Room 519.." She heard before steps faded away. She headed upstairs and sighed as she stood in front of the door, she knocked lightly, almost too light. The door opened before Hope turned away. 

"That was fast, please put them in th-" Hope turned around to meet hazel eyes. "you're not the cleaning lady.." Kelley smiled softly.

"You don't say.." she smiled softly, she was trying the whole 'don't attack her' but she was pissed, hurt, and happy all at the same time, and lets not forget furious.  "i uhm, we need to talk.. about Mallory and Jessie, i know you've talked to her." Hope walked inside as did Kelley. Kelley spotted a bag by the corner that looked like had envelopes inside, she gulps, those were the letters. She moved inside and closer to it. She needed to drop the letter in. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. 

"I did... it's their life Kell, you can't meddle in their affairs."

"Kelley, and not everyone sits back and watches their life fall apart, some people care enough to save a relationship worth fighting for .." Kelley wanted to cringe, it was a hard stab.

"what's that supposed to mean.." Kelley wanted to blurt it out but retained herself, she gulped and moved closer to the backpack.

"I mean, the care about each other. It's young love, you remember what that was like don't you.. Soft, unforced, gentle.. caring.. deep yet simple.. a wave of fresh air.." Kelley lowered her voice, she knew Hope was entranced with her words, she knew the effect she had on the women, she had learned of it after many nights together. She dropped the letter and kicked it with the back if her foot into the bag, she moved closer to Hope. "or did you sign away the memories too.."Hope gulped and turned around and pretended to fix her sheets. 

"Well, im not influencing her to give it up. Contrary actually, but she decided to believe the letter." Kelley was stuck in her spot.

"T-the l-l-letter ? Wha-t uhm letter?"

"you know , the one that Brandy guy gave her from the kid.."

"it's Brody and i don't understand why she would give up on flems when the letter was a love confession.." Hope frowned and tilted her head.

"Kelley, the letter said 'you were just a game', or something along those lines.. i doubt that's a love confession ." It was time for the defender to frown this time.

"No it didn't, the letter said she liked her and was willing to always fight for her.. i talked to the kid yesterday.." Hope tilted her head. 

"Well she lied, i read the letter, she admitting not having feelings for Mallory.."

"why would she say that? why would she lie, i saw the girl, she looked heartbroken when she saw Mallory wasn't coming back.." Kelley heard her phone ring and looked at it ,sighing. 

"You have to go.."

"I do.. the team needs me.." Hope nodded and walked to grab her jacket. 

"i was uhm heading out, it's pretty hard to get seats .."

"You're going to be watching?" Kelley looked at her puzzled. 

"i haven't missed a single game. " They smiled and walked out together. Briefly Kelley considered what it would have been like if Hope hadn't listen to.. that  _woman ._ Would they be out by now? Would they have been living together, how would they deal with Hopes suspension? Did Hope cry? Had it been Jerramy the one to kiss her tears away instead of Kelley? She shook her head as they got into the elevator, it was eating her, she needed to tell her. 

"Hope-" 

"Hold it!" The defender quickly pressed the button and soon the doors opened to reveal Anika, Kelley smiled.

"Hey it's you, heading out for the game?" Anika smiled.

"Hey! yeah, mind doing me a favor? Mal and i have this tradition, whenever we have a big game coming up we write each other like an email or something but i kind of lost my phone so i opted to go the old fashion way." She pulled out a letter and handed it to the defender. "Could you give her this, and this kind of fell off when we bumped into each other yesterday?" the defender nodded and the door opened to the third floor. "Thanks, i have to um go pick up Brady.. i'll see you around Kelley." The older women waved and turned to Hope.

"See, told you it was Brady.." the goalkeeper chuckled.

"You did _not_ say Brady.." They laughed as the defender unfolded the letter to fold it nicer, it was one of those things, she felt a lot more comfortable if the tips were all lined up. Hope reached and placed her hand over her own. She looked up.

"Wait.." Hope took the letter and opened it. "That weird.."

Kelley took the letter away. "Hey, don't snoop through Mal's stuff, its actually nice of Anika to do this. That 'weird' thing, is called caring.."

"No, no i don't mean the gesture, i mean the way she does her 'A' and curls her F's at the bottom. I have seen that curling design.." Kelley arched her eyebrow.

"You're not making sense.." Hope sighed.

"Jessie, what does she nickname herself? Not what other people but let's say she were to for example write a letter, how would she sign it.." Kelley frowned even more confused.

"Uhm knowing the kid? Probably her whole name?" Hope grabbed the second letter immediately recognizing it.

"So why is this one signed JFlems?" Kelley frowned and took the letter from her hands and read it. 

"had not.." Hope frowned and looked at Kelley.

"What?"

"The letter, it says hadn't , but Jessie doesn't use contractions, ever. Have you ever texted with her? It has better grammar than my senior year dissertation.. She wouldn't have said hadn't.." Hope tilted her head.

"What are we saying.."

Suddenly the doors opened and they were met with a lobby full of soccer players. Kelley gulped and hid both letter, 'she had to stop doing that.' Kelley and Hope were separated but they knew what they meant. Mallory had approached Kelley and asked about what had happened but Kelley only gave short answers, the girl understood to leave her alone. The drive there she sat in the back next to Carli , they both stared at the spot Hope use to sit.

"Mind if i sit here?" They looked up to meet the eyes of Ashlyn and Ali, Kelley gulped. Hope wasn't coming back, she couldn't continue to stare at the same spot they had cuddled in, the spot they had told each other stories and many times kissed, Hope wasn't coming back. That deserved to be someone else's spot.  "I mean we can go somewhere else i just, we wanted to sit-"

"Together" Kelley finished and paused before Carli spoke up.

"Sit.. it's just an empty seat.." Kelley met Carli's eyes and then looked down. Ali and Ashlyn moved to sit as Kelley felt an awkward hand over her own, she looked up and saw Carli giving her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

 They arrived at the stadium, really they could have walked there but it was a simple formality to drive in, plus at this point it was pouring rain. They rushed off to their locker rooms. Kelley watched Mallory anxiously walk through the locker room already suited up, she walked to her and held her shoulders pulling her towards the stalls.

"You're going to be fine.."

"Yeah, no i know. I'm just nervous for the games, ya know we only need a tie to win.. but "

"If we win, she loses.." Mallory looked down and played with her hand.

"I just, i shouldn't care you know, she obviously doesn't .." Kelley pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be alright kiddo, now come on, someone has a starting line up to make." they walked back in to hear the line up. 

_A.Harris (GK)_

_K.O'Hara_ _B.Sauerbrunn    J.Johnston   A.Krieger_

_T.Heath     C.Lloyd   M. Brian   M.Pugh_

 

_C.Press    A.Morgan_

 

* * *

 Hope had found her seat, the stadiums roof had finally closed, soon the whistle was blown and hell broke loose. What's one thing you can expect on a USA vs Canada game? pushing and shoving. Today though, this was another new level of aggression. Both sides were pissed, mainly Canada since they knew more about Flemings and Pugh. 

In the 15th minute two yellow cards had been given out. Mallory had hit the floor twice. The break came in the 23rd minute. Ali sent a ball to Heath, beating around Sophie, Heath switched the play and crossed the ball to Mallory, lowering the ball the girl dribbled around Scott before losing it to a clean tackle, the other player got up and Mallory met focused hazel eyes, Fleming wanted to stop the play and help her up, she shook her head and passed the ball to Prince. The ball was sent back to Quinn and suddenly crossed to Melissa who is tackled to the ground my O'Hara, the ball keeps rolling till it touches the feet of Fleming, who had spend down the field, the women curved it from the upper 18 and it hit the back of the net. Players piled on the young athlete. 

Across the field she saw Press whisper something to Mallory who nodded. She believed in her team, or ex team, she knew they could get on top again, what was worse, losing to the goal of a lover or watching the lover lose because you goal?

 

Just before half time there was another yellow issued, this time to Tancredi. It should have been a red but neither team was playing nice, Jessie tried to help Mallory but the girl got up and brushed herself up. It was a stormy day itself, the storm had started days before, it was brewing in silence. Now, it was hitting full force, there should be a limit on the amount of yellow cards that can be given out during a game. But there is not. By half time the referee had 1/3 the amount left. All reds were there, i think that should have been a clue on what happened next. During half time, by accident the roof opened itself, the announcer joked that maybe it would help the players cool off, instead, it set up a fire.

Canada kept the lead, many had given up on the game, Shmit had been subbed out after the second yellow card, it was minute 72, a corner kick, next time the ball went out of pay a sub would come in, everyone knew who it was for, the target of todays game; Mallory Pugh.

Heath took the corner, Press jumped but missed it, Carli ate it infront of goal, then came Morgan, who tried to do a bicycle kick and put it in the net. To her defense, it was what created the shot, Mallory jumped as she saw the ball was headed for the post, just like she intended to the ball made it past Labbe's hand and into the net, that was all anyone saw. The equalizer, that's all they needed really. Teammates all piled on Mallory as she was still on the ground, Kelley of course was the first one to go in. As they separated they high five each other. The canadian players frowned and tilted their head.

"You're bloody.." Kelley scuffed.

"Bloody what? i thought that was a british saying but please by all means, finish it. I'm a bloody what?" Sinclair rolled her eyes and pulled on the defenders shirt.

"You are bloody, your shirt, it's stained ." Everyone looked to the shirts , all eyes soon found a player who was still on the ground. Suddenly the reply went on the big screen, Mallory's head met the ball and as she fell the post, suddenly Kelley rushed to her and flipped her over, the young girl was holding to her forehead as blood rushed out. Everything happened so fast, Hope was stuck there, the medics rushed to the field and sirens were heard, everything was moving fast yet slow. Everyone rose to their feet , yet Hope was stuck seated. A rush ran through her and she was pushing people right and left. She rushed to the guard as the doors to the tunnels opened and the player was rushed out. After that came the flood; Kelley, Press and Fleming were rushing behind the staff that was pushing Mallory. There was a fight about who should go with her, everyone wanted to but they had a game to play.

"i'll do it.. I'll go."

"No you won't, we're not sending her with a complete stranger." Hope stared at Press , she could tell the girl was worried.

"and i'm a stranger?"

"You're definitely not her teammate so yeah, you are." everyone was stuck in the place, this ambulance left and Press rolled her eyes. "Well there is that.." The captains regrouped each time and the final minutes were played, nobody really celebrated. The medals were given out and Press kept Mallory's. On the Canadian side as soon as the whistle was blown a certain midfielder left the arena.

* * *

 

 To say they were worried was the understatement of the year, the ER consisted of about twenty something women. Kelley, Press and Fleming had actually gotten a synchronized rhythm on pacing. Everyone swore they would open a hole. Anika and Brady came later, maybe an hour after. They each took a seat next to each other. The little groups were formed as they comforted each other, then there was Hope. She sat in a corner alone. Anika looked up and walked towards her.

"uhn.. i um i'm going to the cafe, wanna come?" Hope smiled and nodded as she walked with the girl. They talked and suddenly Hope felt disappointed with herself, there was no way this girl had somehow planned to break up her best friend. They took a seat on a table with their snacks.

"She's just.. she's like my sister.. like the sister i never had.."

"Don't you have a sister though?"

"I know... I mean like the one i never had, a smart one.."they laughed quietly. "I hurt her, i- i took something from her and now i'm scared-"

 

"I had left it in a friends room.. but um here.." Anika smiled as she opened her eyes only. It hid only pictures mallory hated but she loved. "There are a bunch pictures of us as kids.. She hates those.." She laughed softly and showed Hope. The first picture was of them climbing a tree. "Her dad built us a little camping house in the backyard, Mal was obsessed with having a tree house but her tree wasn't strong enough so her dad built us a latter and he would tell us to climb up and then down and imagined we entered some different dimension.. She was always so open minded.." Anika picked up her sandwich and bit into it, Mayo spilled onto her shirt."Crap, i'll go to the bathroom.. continue scrolling, there are like a bunch of them." Hope smiled and did just that, Anika had been gone for a while when Hope found one picture, one picture that was solely responsible for the heartache of the young girl laying on a hospital bed. It was on a call, the caller ID said 'Baby' the picture though, the picture was of Anika kissing a guy she well knew, Brady. Hope felt sick so she got up and left leaving the phone behind. She rushed upstairs and found Kelley. 

"Kels, we need to talk.." She whispered but sadly Press was close.

"No you don't, why are you even here, you've done enough damage Hope.." Hope closed her eyes and looked at Kelley.

"Kel, it's about this morning.."

"SO you've been bothering her since this morning." Press scoffed "Haven't you hurt her enough?" Hope turned around and towered over the forward. 

"Shut. UP. You are so aggravating, let me live! I will talk to who ever i want. Mind your own business Press." SHe said with gritted teeth. Kelley sighed and pulled Hopes aside.

"No need to make a scene, what happened Hope?"

"She- nevermind. I will always be the bad guy, I found out who wrote the letter for the Canadian kid. But i cant talk about it here.." They got out of the hospital and found a corner. 

"SO, who did it.."

"Anika.. she uhm she is with Brady.." Hope explain everything to Kelley.

"That's.. no they are best friend.."

"Family of Mallory Diane Pugh?" The group stood up and rushed to the doctor. "Mallory suffered a severe concussion, the impact did cause a little swelling but it went down on it's own. No motor functions were affected as we have seen so far. She may have trouble connecting thoughts to people, she was under severe medication. "

"So she'll be alright?" Christen spoke up, the doctor smiled.

"She'll have a killer headache and a bit of bad coordination the first week but yeah, she'll be okay. " the girls cheered and Kelley opened her mouth ." You can go see her now but she is in and out. She asked for baby Canada? Again she is in and out most her thoughts aren coherent .."

"That is me.." a small voice was heard from the back of the group, everyone turned around and faced Jessie, she cleared her throat and spoke up. "She ... I , i can go.." The doctor nodded and told her to follow, a couple of the girls were confused.

* * *

 

Jessie walked in to see Mal looking around, the girl saw her and smiled.

"Canada ! you came!" Jessie smiled, yup, she was doped. She approached the bed and smiled.

"Well you asked for me, Casper.." Mallory smiled and sat up.

"I don't think its a ghost anymore..it's like.. just an ugly line.." Mallory pouted and Jess chuckled taking a deep breath.

"I am sure the doctors did not leave a scar on that cute little forehead of yours.. " she smiled and caressed Mallory's cheek. "You scared me out there.. i thought.." Mal looked down.

"Why do you care? I got your letter.." Jessie frowned.

"You did.."

"Yes.. i thought we had something but.. i understand it was just a game.." her frowned became more permanent.

"What ?  No that was the exact opposite of what i said .. you are tired.. You need sleep.."

"Stay with me? Please.." Jessie smiled and sat on the bed, Mallory immediately cuddled to her side, soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

 

" We need to tell her.."

"you need to shut up.."

"Brady she deserved to know we lied to her. She loves her.."

"She's no dyke, she'll forget about it. Do you want to be together or not.."

She should have been asleep. Meds had wore off though and there wasn't a warm body next to her so no, she was awake but she wished she was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , for spring break i went to my home country and got a tattoo, turns out syd has the same tattoo! crazy right! Anyway, AMY IS HURT OMG, she waited so long to comeback only to get injured on the home opener. 
> 
> MAL DROPPED OUT, she has NWSL fighting each other over her. Originally Thorns had rights but that was in 16 when they were top pick for allocating a player. Now it belongs to Spirits and they aren't willing to trade and Mal doesn't want them sooo..
> 
> Thanks for sticking it through guysss.


	11. a hopeless seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle is big or at least it should be, or it is, otherwise it wouldn't feel as empty. a Hopeless city and no more Casper the friendly forward.

 

 

> **3 Months Later**

Mallory sighed, and started a live, she waited and more people came in. 

"Hi, i wow , i see the questions already, this isn't about that, or it is. But it isn't about where i am going to end up but how i got here. I heard many things about college, i would get my heart broken but it would be okay. I would discover myself, i would like at least one teacher, i can honestly say if that is what college is about then check, check and check. i know it came out of nowhere. It was a hard choice for me too but i did what i thought was right. Months ago i recklessly bumped into someone, i- i'm not sorry, I loved UCLA, i loved the opportunity the Bruins gave me but it isn't for me. I know what i want now. While chasing a national championship with my best friends sound like an exciting adventure to embark on, i have learned to see the bigger picture and that is us raising a World Cup. To my friends.." Mallory let out a sad laugh and shook her head. "To those that remain, i will wait.. i'll wait because that is our bigger picture.." Mallory played with her hands. "I learned a lot from UCLA, i learned a lesson had i gone straight to Pro last year i wouldn't have learned. I learned that the foundation of every monument starts at the engineer, i learned that the best stories have a tragic ending, i learned that a happy ending is determined by where you stop the story. I am leaving UCLA, but UCLA gave me the best things in life, the things i'll never let go of. So this is why i left, because i learned what i wanted from the best people and those people are my teammates, i will continue to learn from the best at my dream job, this is the future i want, why not start living it now. " Mallory smiled and ended the live, a knocking came at the door. She walked to open it as it swung open. 

"You lied.." Mallory turned to face Jessie, who had been away for team duties, they hadn't caught up since Brasil.

"Wow, umn You'r-you're back."

"Yes and you lied, you- you lied.."

"What?"

"In Brasil, you said we would win an NCAA championship, we would rule PAC-12.. You said that.. but you are leaving.." The canadian looked confused, the girl was not good at deal with emotions, she didn't understand most of them. Jessie hadn't ever dated anyone, she was horribly awkward in a cute, nerdy way. Mallory understood this, the girl knew one way of communicating and that was soccer, right now they didn't have soccer though. She reached for her arm and sat her down.

"Okay, Jess.. i didn't lie.. goal..  _change. People_ change."

"Is this because of .. Brasil? Because of Anika and Brady ? They are not worth you leaving.." 

"No, no and yes. " Mallory sighed and sat closer, she caressed the girls hair. "I never knew why i didn't like Brady, i mean i liked him but not the love i have seen. I didn't look at him and immediately smiled, i didn't look at his pictures at random times in the day because i missed him. I didn't look for him in a crowded room, i always said it was because i knew he wouldn't be there but it was because i didn't want him to be. _Brasil_ taught me that when i love someone, or at least have feelings for them, i will do all those things. I will smile at pictures of them making funny faces or close my eyes and try to remember the feeling of being around their arms. _You_ taught me that. I am not leaving because Brady and Anika, i'm leaving because i finally have all i wanted. The opportunity of a lifetime.. The answer to why i couldn't love him.. he was the question i was yearning to ask, but i was too scared to know the answer. Jess, UCLA isn't for me.."

"But.. i know, but Brasil, i- "

Mallory smiled and blinked away tears. 

"It's the tip of the iceberg, it wasn't about what happened but what didn't.."

"The iceberg theory.. but i know, i just.. stay... i am not ready, we- i" Mallory leaned in and pressed their lips together stopping her from talking. She pulled back and let their foreheads rest together. 

"You're always going to be baby Canada like i'm always going to be baby usa, UCLA isn't the ending of you and i, as i leave i let us start again. I let you start again with someone less messy. "

"i think you are saying i should move on, but what if i do not want to walk away?"

"I'm not sure.. " Mallory let out another deep breath. "We weren't going to work.."

"You do not know that.."

"But i do , meet in a competition and fall for one another, the escaping, the adventures. The high of winning and the low of losing. The nights in each others room, the secret looks and background kisses. Sounds familiar? We aren't the first ones to fall for this because i wasn't describing us. I was describing Hope, She came back and i was never able to figure out why she would let go of what she had with "

"Kelley.."

"With Kelley, but truth is, it is for the best. We need to grow into the people we are meant to be , in 4 years from now, i'll be at your ring ceremony. I will be there and if you and i are in any way meant to happen i swear i won't make the same mistake Hope did.. the same mistake Tobin did, i will love you.. i will love this but we just.. we are the right pieces and we will come together, the puzzle just needs to clear up a little bit more, lets start with the edges and work our way in.." Jessie let a tear escape as she nodded. 

"Yeah, uhm " She pulled back and cleaned her face, she smiled and hugged the girl. "I'll see you on the field.." Mallory gulped and hugged her as her voice waivers.

"I'll see on the field, Canada.." Jessie nodded and gulped pulling back. 

"i- i'll see you then, USA.. I'll wait because  _that_ is  _our_ bigger picture.." Mallory smiled as she watched the Canadian leave.

* * *

 The next day was going back in a flash, she had so much to do, she had so much to pack.

"I can take care of that.. you should just take what you need.." Mal turned and smiled.

"No, no it's okay Mar, i need to pack, it's not much anyway.." Mallory looked at one of her frames and picked it up. It was anika, her and Marley. She smiled and placed it on her roommate's side of the room. "You should keep that, i'm sure i'll want it back at some point." Marley smiled and took it. 

"He didn't get accepted.." Mal shrugged.

"I'm not happy, i never wished him bad. "

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"North Carolina.. Hope is like having some life crisis and she is staying at the RV.."

"Is it true what they are saying? Did they really apply for a divorce?" Mal nodded.

"Yeah, they are getting divorced, she has been going to therapy and she knows she deserves .. better."Mar smiled.

"Maybe you'll learn something like you should come back.. win a championship with us.. with me...with the flems.." Mal smiled and shrugged.

"I wish i could stay but ... Kinda playing my cards, see if i can stay in PDX, that isnt that far.." Mar and Mal hugged each other.

"You should finish packing.."

* * *

 

 The week went by in a flash and suddenly Mallory was landing in North Carolina and Hope was there. She smiled and hugged her.

"Dropping out weeks before finals? iconic.." Mallory laughed and they drove to the camping site the RV was, Mallory looked around.

"Not much civilization around here huh.. " Hope laughed and pulled her inside.  

"No, but there is cable.." Mallory looked at Hope.

"Sky blue plays Seattle.." Hope cleared her throat.

".. you think she is doing alright.." Mallory sighed.

"Yeah, it's Kelley, she'll be okay.."

* * *

 Kelley got out of the plane and her eyes wondered, they wondered around the multitude of people.Some waiting for their family members to come home, some saying goodbye to them. It was familiar. She had been here before, so she did what she always did, she scanned the crowd for a tall keeper that managed to always have flowers, this time though, she came up empty. 

 

No matter what situation they were in whenever Kelley visited Hope always picked her up from the airport, so here she was , in the middle of the airport looking around for someone that wasn't coming, not this time, not ever again. 

"Come on kid , we have a game to play.." Christie took Kelley to the bus, she knew what was going on, no Hope this time.

Kelley swore the city was bigger, she thought there would be no trace of Hope since she was more than a thousand miles away but turns out every corner belongs to her because Seattle  _is_ Hope. So when the girls suggested they would go for coffee she did not imagine them ending up in the same coffee shop Hope always took her to. She didn't expect Maria, a barista that had learned her coffee order the week she had stayed over, she hadn't expected her to ask about 'her keeper.' She hadn't expected the extra sandwich next to the coffee.

"Miss Solo wouldn't have liked if you only had coffee in the morning.." There were a million and one coffee joints in the city, it was the most iconic thing about the Seattle along with the horrible weather, so no, she hadn't expected to go to the same coffee shop she usually went to, with Hope but without Hope this time.  

The next hour they started exploring the city, then the poor weather hit and they were stuck without an umbrella.

She closed her eyes

* * *

 

_The two women hurried to find shelter ._

_"Hope where is the umbrella.."_

_"What umbrella? I gave it to you before we left the house.."_

_"No you didn't.."_

_"yes, i did. Kelley... please tell me you didn't.." The older woman sighed while the defender gave her a cheeky smile._

_"Hey.. its like.. just rain, we play in the rain all the time.. Plus the restaurant is only a few blocks according to you." The young defender put her hoodie over her head and stepped out offering a hand._

_"I am not going into the rain O'Hara.."_

_"Please? Look if you get sick, i promise to take care of you till you're better, come on it's not even that bad."_

_"First of all, i don't get sick. Second of all, you let a goldfish die, you can't take care of me and thir-" Kelley took the keepers hand and pulled her against her body. The older women yelped as she tried to pull away . "KO!" Kelley laughed as the rain covered them, she held the keepers cheek._

_"There is no point, you're already wet, and all i had to do was pull you close.." there was a smirk and an underlined sexual innuendo. The keeper slapped the womans chest as she walked away._

_"Shut up.. keep walking O'Hara..No talking this time." Kelley smirked and jogged to catch up._

_"Okay, babe.."_

_"Don't call me that, i'm not a 'babe', i am a grown woman. Capable of remembering a simple umbrella unlike others, perhaps you are the babe."_

_"First of all, you are not wrong, i am definitely a babe; secondly, no opposition from my part of you calling me babe and third.. i got distracted okay? happens to the best of us.. there was an actual squirrel in your tree.." Hope rolled her eyes._

_"What did i say about the talking?"_

_"Not to do it unless is dirty and in bed.." Kelley shot back with a smirk, Hope tried to contain the smile as she rolled her eyes one more time._

_"It was not that.." A few seconds passed by before she spoke again. "but you aren't wrong either.."_

* * *

she opened them and the rookies were playing in the rain, they had joined a pick up game and were now laughing as said fell on them. 

"Come on KO, don't be a wowser.." she heard sam say and rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me the meaning , i don't want to to know.." Sam followed her.

"Wait, this one actually isn't a bad word, i promise.. Dude!" Kelley smiled as she ran from her and joined the game.

Seattle is big, Seattle is supposed to be big, and in a sense it was, it looked big and empty without  _her._

The night before the game Kelley decided to go out, no one questioned it as long as she was back by nine. She wanted to go to a bar, maybe get a couple of drinks to forget a little, so she had no idea why she had told the uber driver to just before the bridge, to a certain house. It was 5 pm, she paid her uber and got out, the house looked the same except now there were two kids playing outside. She was stunned, two kids that looked around the age of 4 were chasing each other, there was a now a playground where there use to be a basketball court. The driveway was now another color too, it had been repainted. The two kids giggled as they ran to the house and came back with a soccer ball. The little girl would chase after the young boy and throw herself at the ball picking it up and running with it. Then the game started all over again. Kelley should have left, she shouldn't have been there in the first place. 

The little girl kicked the ball and it went over the fence, as if on instinct Kelley ran and caught it, suddenly a woman came darting and stopped the little girl from running to the streets. The woman had long black hair and bright blue eyes, her face was however soft, a big smile played on her lips as she came towards Kelley. This freaked the defender , what if the woman was going to call her out on the stalking? What if she wanted-

"Thank you, im sorry did it hit you?" the  _ball_. She just wanted the ball. "Are you okay?" Kelley blinked aways as she opened her mouth.

"Uh- yeah, i mean no , i mean yea but no... yes .. no it didn't hit me.. i'm sorry- uh, well i am a bit weird..here.." Kelley offered the ball and a kind smile, the women let out a soft laugh and took the ball.

"Thank you, i notice you've been here for a while, are you lost? or did you just happen to know my daughter will have a power kick.." Kelley gulped and shook her head.

"No i mean its just.." the women let out another laugh.

"Relax, it was.. an attempt at a joke?" Kelley let out a chuckle.

"Was that a question?" they let out a soft laugh, the woman extended her hand.

"Amelia.." Kelley gulped, of fucking course.

"Uh.. Kelley, Kelley O'Hara." She shook her head and smile. "and to answer your question, no i was just... the owner of the house, well the old owner.. i guess you could say.. this was my home for a long time... i just needed to see it.. I'm visiting and i just-"

"Missed the owner or the house.." Kelley shrugged and stared at it.

"I missed Home.." she whispered, this was supposed to be to herself but boy knows today is not her day.

"Well, home left Kelley, wherever he is, it's not here, you should find him you know..or her which uhm ever.." Kelley let out a chuckle.

"Nah, i think i rather stand here and watch your daughter do awesome kicks.."  the woman laughed.

"Hey that's fine by me, i need rest but her mother might not be too keen on a stranger stalking our kids.." kelley frowned.

"I thought she was your daughter.."

"Yes.. my wife.." Kelley made an 'oh' face.

"Well, i was kidding..i just wanted to see it one last time.. i should get going.." Amelia placed a hand on hers.

"I don't know your situation kid, but i know home was the person you see when you look at this house. That's where you should be.." Kelley smiled and looked at the kids.

"Appreciate them.. they grow up fast. " the woman looked back and smiled.

"Yeah .. it's scary..Faith is such a free spirit.." Kelley turned to the woman. "The little girl, that's Faith and the baby boy is my little Jackson.." Kelley smiled. 

"Hope.. the name of the woman who lived here, her name was Hope. She would have liked the idea of a little girl named Faith getting a fresh start here.. No smiley face balloon.." Amelia looked puzzled. "You seem like a good mother... you're going to be fine and as much as i enjoyed this-"

"Stay.. meet them, they are a bit wild but they are good kids and the way you stopped that ball.. they would appreciate someone to play soccer with. My wife plays with them but she is stuck at work.." Kelley smiled and accepted.

So there went her afternoon, at around seven Kaitlyn came home, Amelia's wife, she was a bit more closed off, but they did end up playing a 'pick up' game with two four year olds. Kelley helped Faith learn how to catch the ball while Jack took shots. She left at around 8 with the promise to visit next time she was in town. Before she left Amelia looked at her and whispered .

"I hope you find your way home, Kelley.." She smiled and said thank you. On the ride to the hotel she figured it out, she didn't mean make it to the hotel safe, she said make it home;  _Hope._

* * *

 The next day came and they walked to the stadium, the game was played and it ended in a tie. When the game finished the forward lifted her head and looked at the post, no Hope. She looked down and hugged Pinoe.

"I miss her too.." it was all it took and then Kelley let tears drop, a Hopeless city. After the game she was about to walk through the tunnels when a hand caught her, she smiled once she saw it was Harvey. She pulled the woman to a hug.

"What was that out there.. i don't play my favorite goalkeeper so you can score but you don't." Kelley smiled and let out a laugh.

"i think it was because she wan't out there that i couldn't score.." Harvey smiled sad and ran her hand through the girls cheek.

"I am sorry , squirrel... i miss her too, the city is just.."

"Empty? " She nodded and sighed.

"yeah, i noticed too.. i should go clean up, the team goes back.."

"and you don't plan to stay in a Hopeless Seattle?" Kelley shrugged and shook her head.

"Nah, i need to go Home.." 

* * *

I guess that how it happened, that how she found herself walking up the steps and knocking on a door, it was 3 in the morning and she did not want to her shot at. She knocked again and suddenly the door cracked open. 

"Kelley?"

"Hi.." she said softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this story is coming to an end. Please comment if you guys want a happy ending with small one shots to follow or a sad and maybe a continuation ? thank you for the waiting and being patient. Thirteen just seems to be the number.


	12. no way

"Kelley?" Kelleys eyes shot wide, that was not Hope.

"Mallory?" The young forward stepped out and closed the door behind her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she frowned.

"You're supposed to be in Seattle.."

"and you're supposed to be in California.."

"Dropped out.." the girl shot back.

"I know, i knew before you even started, i didn't say UC Loser A , i said California, getting with the girl that did nothing wrong.."

"Okay, you know what, now it's not the time for this, what are you doing here?"

"You know what i am doing here.." Mal sighed.

"Kell i - "

"She left him.." kelley whispered looking down, almost defensively Mallory answered.

"Not for you." Kelley looked up.

"I know that , don't you think i know that? I came from Seattle, rainy , stormy Seattle, i hate Seattle and it's stupid coffee shops and the needle and every single inch of it because it reminded me of her.. yet she wasn't there and for the first time i can't say she was with him. I don't have anyone to blame for why Hope and i aren't together .. " Mallory sighed.

"Kelley, i think it's late.."

"I read the letter." Kelley blurted out, she noticed the confused look on the young forwards face. "The letter you told me to take to her? She never knew it was missing because i put it back, i had already read it. The night before, i came into the hotel and you were in deep sleep, i helped you get in a better position and the letter fell off. I thought it was Flemings letter so i picked it up and unfolded it. Then i recognized the writing.. for years.. years she kept that in ,the truth.. she isn't a coward.. not this time and i was scared . I was scared of what it meant to know the answer. I knew the question i needed to ask but i was petrified of the answer so i covered it up... I expected something else, i expected for her to have fallen out of love with me or cheated or fallen for someone else. I expected a reason to hate her but... turns out it was my own blood that ruined the only good thing in my life.. So, i need to see her. I need to talk to her before it's too late." Mallory shook her head, she felt sort of betrayed and relieved. 

"I can't even.. i am so mad at you.. She  _trusted_ me with that truth and now.. Kelley. You can't go to her, she grew around him. When she fell, wether or not we like it, he was there and we weren't. She needs to learn to be okay with just herself before she can give herself again. You go in there and it'll maybe work out, regardless she'll love you. Right now she needs the complete opposite of that. She needs to break, she needs to rebuilt herself. She needs to learn to fight, she has to drop this ' i don't deserve happiness' motto. You deserve one hundred percent of her, she won't give you that now. Let her realize you are what she wants. Let her be the one who flies across the country to be by your side. Truth is you guys aren't in 2012, you have to start off from the foundation. " Kelleys eyes filled with tears, she knew the young forward was right. She nodded and sighed.

"You're right.. i just, i have waited for so long.."

"Give it a couple of months, it'll be worth it.. " Kelley sighed.

"I'll drive back to Georgia.. it's not that far.. I have to know.. I have to know from my mother.." Mallory smiled.

"That's a good place to start. You have some healing to do too." Mal and Kelley hugged.

"When did you get so wise.." Mallory laughed and pulled back.

"The moment i cracked my head open with a post.." Kelley rolled her eyes.

"It was barely a scratch, relax.." Mal smiled. "You should be with her.." Kelley whispered.

"Yeah,i'm going back inside once you-"

"Jessie, you should be with Jessie.." Mallory looked down and gulped, she had known what the defender meant but she hoped she was wrong, she wasn't. 

"I am.. i mean, in a way. Jessie and i.. we need to grow, to find ourselves before we find each other. If it's meant to be then we will meet again Kell. There is some force in the universe looking out for us but we just have to be ... patient. I am not making the same mistakes, i'm not diving head first. I did that and it landed me on a hospital bed." they shared a low laugh ." In all seriousness, Jessie is.. a butterfly, she has a purpose other than to be the best player Canada has made, she needs to reach it. It doesn't mean we won't meet in our own Seattle and escape for a weekend. It just means it'll only be a weekend till we have reached goals we need to reach on our own. There are things we need to learn about relationships, betrayal, lies, love and happiness and i don't want to make those mistakes with her. I want to go into a relationship with her where i won't get scared and run away, i have to get there first, she deserves that,  _i_ deserve that." Kelley nodded and hugged the girl bidding her good bye.

* * *

 Mallory's days were spent fishing, which she sucked at since she was unable to be still, and her personal fav (not really) helping Hope build a deck. She complained day and night about how unnecessary it was for them to build it. She even offered to pay for someone to. Hope did not let her, she insisted they would build it. Day by day Mallory got an insight to Hope's mind, she learned Hopes quirks and what made the woman tick. 

As a week passed she got better at fishing, she was understanding that it wasn't a competition, it was a way of thinking, of being at peace. Hope however, had never mentioned it the young girl had come to the conclusion on her own. So every afternoon, when they were done working on the dock, they would sit with wine and fish. Hope , of course, had never allowed mallory to drink. She would just prepare herself two glasses and if she accidentally placed one next to the young one it was purely an accident. She assumed the drink had spilled when she found the glass empty, the forward never corrected her. 

 

Weeks turned into a months, they stared at the deck. Mallory turned to Hope.

"I think i know where i'll be going.." Hope smiled and nodded.

"I know you do, it's pretty cold in Paris isn't it.." Mal shrugged. 

"We are mostly going to be traveling, they are going against Lyon.." Hope chuckled and took a swing of her beer.

"I think you'll win Carli over if you take the trophy yet have her hate you at the same time.." Mallory laughed and shook her head.

"I'll try.. What about you?" Hope shrugged. 

"I think i might take time to travel.." Mal smiled and nodded.

"That seems like a nice idea, visit?" Hope looked at the smaller girl and nodded.

"Of course... " Mallory frowned.

"If you move your RV do you take the deck with you.." Hope looked at the girl and smirked.

"You need sleep.. come on.." Mal gasped' all that work for nothing..' Hope laughed pulling her inside. "It wasn't for nothing Pugh, you learned something didn't you.."

* * *

 

The next day they said goodbye at the airport. Mallory went to Colorado and spent a late birthday with her family. Many of her friends had sent her congratulations, one of them including Anika, she responded with a simple thank you.

Life after that was sort of hectic for the forward. She got a tattoo with Marley, she then proceeded to declare and sign a contract with Paris Saint-Germain. Going to the finals of a champions league, she did see a couple of minutes but that was it. The training environment was different. She trained with them even after the Champion league was over. That is when she started to see the field, her tactical game was getting better and she could feel it. Reading the game came easier and she had PSG to thank for. 

Hope traveled Europe, she didn't do it alone though, she brought Carli along. The two snuck into practice one of the days they stayed over. That seemed to be the group Mallory felt best with, they were older and real. There was no gossiping or over emotional break downs. Mallory met someone, a nice girl named Sophie. At first it was a hassle since the girl refused to admit she spoke english but this only motivated Mallory to learn french. After a while though, the girl realized that if she wanted to befriend the forward she would have to let go of her believes and actually speak the foreign tongue. They became close friends, she was Laure's niece. So they seemed to always hang together, soon little conversations turned to flirty conversations and before Mallory realized it they were dating. The girl kissed different, it didn't feel as good as it felt when she kissed Jessie but it was a good different. They dated for a year before Mallory decided it was time to come back and leave paradise behind, that included the relationship. They ended on good terms.

Mallory came back and a lot had changed. Hope was happier and finally living in an actual house, this time in New York. Turns out she had been right that night and somewhere along the journey across the world Hope realized what she was missing; an over excited defender, so she came. Much to Carli's disdain, or so she says. They all knew Carli was fond of Kelley, they had Hope. The federation had no intentions of letting Hope back and they knew it, however, they were on friendlier terms. 

Mallory traveled then to California, she met with Marl and in terms with Anika, Jessie was away in country duties, she had hoped to see the girl. While in California she was invited to a meeting with the Thorns, Sky Blue and Reigns, she was confused to say the least but went anyway.

Sky Blue had allocation rights and they wanted Hope Solo, but sadly she still belonged to Reign. Mallory tried not to smile through this part, her friend was getting her shit together. Sky Blue proposed to obtain Mallory and trade her for Solo with the Reigns, Reigns agreed to trade the forwards for Henry and Horan; Thorns did not sign on it though. They agreed on Henry and third draft pick. 

This agreement took more than one meeting but it turned out for the best. Thorns proceeded to win the 2017 NWSL tittle, winning Courage who took the shield. Chicago lost to Pride on the quarter finals, Pride later lost to Courage. The next tittle went to Sky Blue, Pride taking the shield after losing in semi finals to Thorns, who of course later lost to Sky blue 0-1, Kelley O'Hara being the only goal. It had been epic, not the goal but the celebration. The forward took off half through the field only to jump on the keeper, a goal on the 88' minute. The two kissed as they raised the trophy, falling in love in a shower of confetti was their thing. Then came the draft of 2019, Thorns once again had allocation rights, Ashley Sanchez had finished her degree in communications two years early , in her defense, the girl went into college with an AA. Thorns allocated her, only to trade her for first draft pick in 2020 to Pride. That season was all Pride though, Alex had decided to stay in Pride the whole season, Marta and Ashley up top and Ali in defense, not many teams had a chance, specially after Tobin and Mallory had to miss semi finals but in Prides defense so did Alex and Ali, along with Ashlyn; it was the Press-Johnston wedding and the girls agreed they would have another final the year after. Pride came out in victorious with a late goal from Ashley breaking the 2-2 tie. In the finals they went against the Reign and came out victorious, this time with their full roster back. 

A lot of things happened in 2019, it was world cup year and the year that the world found it that their little Mallory wasn't so straight. It came after the roster release of the world cup camp, the young forwards name was not on it. It came to a surprise to everyone , the newly turned 21 year old went on a bar streak for a whole week, this ended the second she was caught lip-locking with two girls, it was a wild May. The young forward released a statement apologizing for her behavior. Even though she was not invited into camp the newly household name made it to the roster. One of their first games was against Canada and like they promised each other; Baby Canada and Baby USA met once again.To talk about the 2019 World Cup will be a thing of the moment, Soon 2020 approached, faster than expected.

It wasn't just an Olympic year, it was the year of redemption as well as the year of the biggest NWSL draft pick and Thorns had first pick. It seemed like an easy choice, but was it? Thorns could always go for Marley Canales , who had chemistry with their starting forward but with Sinc retired, what if another Canadian were to take over? So the 2020 draft came and the first pick was chosen by Portland Thorns : Jessie Fleming. While this made the Americans heart skip a beat it came with no surprise, she stood up and clapped as the midfielders name was called. They, however, did not meet, they haven't seen each other since the starting of the world cup. 

Because the draft starts so early on in the year that meant some of the draftees had to still finish their degree; one of them being Fleming. Like she did every day since she had dropped out, Mallory got inside her apartment in Portland and walked straight to the calendar and crossed out one more day, only 32 more to go before the ring ceremony. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave kudos and see ya next time.


End file.
